MafiaFormers
by BrowneyedShamer
Summary: It started when Sam bought a car with the body of a handsome teenager in the trunk.He should have walked away then! Now he and his friend Miles are on different sides in an intergalactic mafia war, each unwilling pawns in a deadly game. Miles/Barricade SamxBee MikaelaxJazz
1. Chapter 1

…..I would like to know where the HELL this Idea popped up in my mind…because….well frankly…good gods, I don't even have words. *sigh* whatever.

Mafiaformers

Chapter One

"No sacrifice , No victory!"

Brown eyes wide in disbelief Samuel Witwicky, or Sam as he preferred to be known as, starred at the junk yard that was barely passing as a used car lot. He glanced sideways towards his father as if to convey his utter dubiety and horror. Ron Witwicky, in return sent his son a stern glare that clearly stated 'you'll take it and like it.' Sam looked away from the unsympathetic gaze of his so-called father and turned to give the minimal required amount of attention to the enthusiastic car sales man, who was babbling along about family. Not that Sam cared; apparently his didn't love him enough, because otherwise he'd be taken to a decent car lot and not this dump heap.

Bobby was way too excited, in Sam's humble opinion, about his crap cars. Sam rolled his eyes as Bobby clasped his shoulder chipperly with a wide smile. Sam prayed he wouldn't turn to his left and punch the supposed 'car sales man' in his merry face. If only just to end his own misery. A glance back at his father showed Ron might have been on the same thought.

"Let me tell you something son-."

"Really wish you wouldn't." Sam grudgingly muttered under his breath.

"A driver doesn't pick a car; a car picks its driver."

Sam skeptically looked at the overly friendly black man as he led them further into the junk yard with a rainbow array of rusted and banged up cars, Sam wondered could even drive off the lot without falling to pieces. His father lagged behind with a slight crease between his eyebrows and the teenager groaned at the sight of more ugly, banged up, falling apart piece of crap. Would this hell never end?

"Now come over here, every piece of car a man might want or need." Bobby proclaimed proudly as he extended his arm out wide to include his entire lot.

In front of the group of three, stood two yellow cars which apparently Bobby thought where worth showing. The old Punch-buggy to Sam's left was hideous in every way of the word, while next to it sat a darker yellow Camaro. Sam approached the car to his left, not even glancing at the hideous yellow thing next to it. His father respectfully followed behind, circling it one.

"This one has racing stripes." Sam declared with a bit of hope in his voice, he looked over the vehicle before opening the door and slipping inside.

Sure it was an old Camaro, ok a really really old and rusted and dirty Camaro but it was nice in an archaic since. The boy ran his hands along the steering wheel relishing the feel of the cool leather beneath his sensitive palms. In the middle of the steering where, encrusted in layers of dirt was an odd symbol that looked like a robotic face of sorts, when Sam rubbed the grim away. His own face cracked in happiness and he couldn't contain the elation he felt rising in his stomach. Ron had bent down to look into the car and caught the smile on his son's lips.

"How much?"

Bobby looked up and down the car before answering. "Well considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and custom paint job-."

"But but but the paints faded."

"It's custom." Bobby said leaning down to leer at Sam through the window his smile becoming predatory.

"Custom faded?" Sam asked unsure, leaning back away from the smile.

"It's you're first car I wouldn't expect you to understand." Bobby said all hints of his cheery disposition faded. He stood up and eyed Ron. "Five grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four, sorry." Ron said with a slight shrug of his shoulders as if it didn't faze him a bit when Sam's face fell.

"Come on kid get out of the car." Bobby said, again his happy face gone.

"No, no, no. You said a car picks its driver." Sam rebottled.

"Well sometimes they pick drivers with a cheap ass father." Bobby replied sternly.

Sam pulled himself out of the car sending his father a glare, he shut the door and was surprised when the passenger door flew open the hit the ugly punch-buggy. He couldn't keep a smile of victory off his face. Thankfully Bobby had walked off, Ron following slight behind nodding thoughtfully, but clearly not paying attention, so the attack on the vehicle when unnoticed. Sam lightly ran his fingers along the side of the Camaro as he walked around the vehicle. He paused at the truck, it looked open. His teenage curiosity got the better of him and he slowly opened it. He'd later deny it but he squeal in fright. Bobby and his father running to see what had caused him to make such a noise. The two men halted next to the boy, each peering over a shoulder.

"Y-You still want it kid?" Bobby stuttered in distress.

Sam nodded mutely, brown eyes locked. Inside of the trunk was a tarp wrapped body. One snow white hand exposed. He wasn't sure why but even with the body he wanted his car. He wanted his car more that he'd ever wanted anything in his life. Bobby backed up from the car and dashed away.

"Two thousand and we not talk about this with the police."

Ron nodded thought fully, rubbing his chin. "Deal."

Sam continued to stare at the body, as the two men walked off. It occurred to the teen that the adults weren't they worried about a dead body in the back of a used car, and Sam didn't even know what they should do with it. Did they turn it in? Burry it? Would its ghost haunt the car? Would it haunt him? Dark thoughts swirled around in his head as Sam's eyes roamed around the trunk. A little bit up from the limp hand a tuff of curry black hair poked out from the top of the blue tarp. Again his teenage curiosity got the better of him and before he could stop himself. He'd reached in and pulled down the tarp to gaze upon the face. The boy could have been maybe only two or three years older than him. His nose was straight and cheeks puffy. He was handsome in a boyish kind of way. A hard face that still spoke of a child's innocence.

His lips purse as he intensely gazed upon the 'boys' face, something seems off. Until he realized that the 'boy' doesn't have eyes. And he can see into the hallow skull, which is obviously made of plastic. He lets out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding. It was just a doll. A very realistic doll that looked like the dead body of a boy, but still a doll. Shaking his head, Sam scrunched his face and slammed down the trunk. Too much thinking.

Bobby walked back shaking his father's hand and shoving papers into his arms. Ron handed Sam a set of keys with a pat on the back and wink. Bobby shooed them off his lot. As Sam pulled out of the dump heap his father yelled at him to be back by nine. Sam nodded before turning right onto stony fork Boulevard. He stopped at a red light and almost smacked his forehead. What should he do about the doll? Seeing as how this was such a big secret and almost too much for him to contain Sam automatically made the drive to his best friend's house. Miles was the sci-fi buff, maybe he'd know what to do with it.

Chipperly is not a real word...I am aware of that but I like to put –ly at the end of words so just go with it! Thanks for understanding


	2. Chapter 2

Sooooo….."What the hell just happened?"- Never have such truer words have been spoken!

Thanks to **Assassin of Oblivion, Faith Robin, Noella50881, **and** Joyfull scroll** for your reviews. I was so excited I typed up the second chapter just for the four of you!

* * *

><p><strong>MafiaFormers<strong>

Chapter Two

Reluctantly Sam re-opened the trunk for his best friend to gaze into. At first Miles stepped back in surprise, regaining his composure the blond teen stepped forward and dipped down into the trunk to timidly poke at the tarp covered shell. Sam smacked away the other boys hand with a frown.

"Miles don't poke the body."

"Dude, we gotta bury it." Miles said after a moment of silence, worriedly looking back at his house, as if his parents would burst through and accuse him of killing the doll.

Sam sighed and gently shut the trunk. He turned around and leaned against the end, Miles following his example. The two teens looked out at the other cookie-cutter houses that made up Miles neighborhood. A summer breeze with just a hint of a fall chill ran past the boys ruffling their hair and clothes. They continued to stand in companionary silence. Five cars passed by before either boy spoke.

"Where would we bury the body?" Sam asked, half of him not even wanting to bury it but the other half defiantly didn't want to keep it.

"Actually it's a doll with synthetic skin modeled after our own and placed on top of a base body with many electronic stimulus transmitters!" Miles corrected.

Miles Lancaster was what Sam called brilliantly stupid. He had never met another kid that could easily juggle mathematics equations at the speed of a calculator, but completely fail at social gatherings! Miles was frequently called names that won't be mentioned by just about the entire student body population. Obviously they were jealous of his friends brilliancy. It irked Sam that Miles quietly accepted his 'criticism' always walking way shaking his head with a smirk muttering 'everyone's a critic.' Miles one and only rebellion against his oppressive parents, was growing out his hair. He was the prodigal son in every other manner.

Sam turned and raised an eyebrow at his friend! "Miles?"

Miles coughed and ran a hand through his long blonde hair, "It's basically a robotic doll."

"Without eyes?" Sam asked, shaking his head at his friends shrug. "We still need to do something with it."

An elderly male neighbor called out a greeting, causing the two teens to jump. They smiled over at the man as he got in his car and drove off. Sam could have sworn he'd swallowed his heart in surprise. Miles looked just as startled, but quickly ventured off back to his thinking.

"Why don't we throw it in the junk yard?" Miles said.

Sam turned to look at his friend, cocking his head in thought before nodding in agreement. "Yeah let's do that."

"Ok man but I'll only help you if-."

"I drop you off at the lake to star gaze. Yeah, yeah I know." Sam said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Miles broke into a joyful smile and scrambled up his driveway and rushed into his tan one-story house. Sam chuckled at his friends antics but was too used to the other boy to even find it remotely strange, when he flew out of his house a telescope in hand, and a large comforter. They slid into his new car that Sam was beginning to wonder its former purpose of. With the windows rolled down the two boys cruised through the town of Tranquility headed towards the local dump heap, a radio station lightly playing in the background. Part of Sam felt uneasy that they were going to unceremoniously throw a life-size doll away that mirrored a human appearance. The other half really wanted that freaky doll out of his car. It reminded him of an anime he'd seen on passing. But instead of keeping the robotic doll called Chi he was planning to throw his away.

Hey pulled up in front of the junk yard and Sam's ears flushed pink in guilt. He wasn't sure why he felt guilty but he felt as if he'd stolen a friends toy and now planned to bury in in the sandbox. Shaking away the strange thought. He climbed out of this yellow Camero, miles following. The opened the trunk and just starred at the doll before looking to each other for reassurance.

"You sure about this?" Miles asked, biting his lip and looking out into the piles of junk. "You could keep it."

Sam hesitated, but quickly pushed that away. "No I don't want to keep an eyeless doll, much less a male doll."

Miles shrugged and together they retrieved the doll from the trunk, making sure it was still securely wrapped in the tarp. Sam held the thing under its arms and Miles gripped its ankles, it dipped between the two, making the hold awkward. From any other view point it looked like a body disposal. Grimly the pair of friends made their way into the lot. Sam kept them moving looking for the perfect place to lay the broken doll to rest. He didn't want to just throw it out; it did deserve a little respect. They moved a few yards in until they reached an open shed. Sam jerked his chin in direction of the building and Miles grinned in acknowledgement. Together they laid the doll on an empty shelf, in the dusty shed. The floor was covered in broken tools and dented metal, above the shelf a window permitted the suns light to shine through. Sam thought that the doll looked like a god on an altar, save for the missing eyes, then it just looked like a bad horror flick.

Miles wiped his hands off and quickly walked out of the shed. A deep feeling overcame the brown haired teen as he once again pushed back the tarp, but this time further. Surprisingly he found that the doll was wearing a single chain. On the chain, was a small cube shaped emblem. The small box was encrypted with strange symbols that glistened in the dusk sunlight. His fingers nimbly moved without his brains permission and he was unhooking the chain off the doll and shoving it into his pocket. He glanced once more at the doll before covering up its handsome face.

"I bet he's gorgeous with eyes." Sam muttered as he followed Miles out of the shed. He didn't glance back as they left the large and frankly smelly yard and its monster junk piles. Miles chatted happily about one of his resent finds, as Sam drove the boy to the lake and his favorite night sky scenery. He could feel the stolen necklace in his pocket and it felt as if it was burning a hole in his pants.

"Sam did you hear me?' Miles questioned, shaking his friend from his troubling thoughts.

Sam jerked but nodded. "Yeah!"

"No dude, clearly you didn't, I said that tonight is supposed to be a meteor shower." Miles exclaimed clutching his precious microscope, wrapped in a blue comforter, closer to his chest.

"Oh." Sam replied, not sure where Miles was going with his statement.

"Yeah, although from the rumors I've been read about this meteor-."

Truly Sam loved Miles like the brother he never had but the kid could babble on about his science research and frankly speaking Sam really had no interest in any of it. Briefly taking his eyes off the road at a stoplight Sam's eyes traced the strange symbol that was in the middle of the steering wheel. His first question was why Bobby had a car with a body in it, followed close behind on why the car sales man didn't know about the body? His dad must have known it wasn't really a real body because he never asked about it or brought it up again. Shaking his head of the turmoil in his head, Sam pulled into the Lake District.

"Dude its Mikaela!" Miles called out, pointing ahead where said girl stood with a group of other popular kids.

"Don't contaminate the lake fags!" Trent sneered as Sam slowly drove by.

The mindless posy that followed him laughed along. Mikaela was the only one that frowned. She locked eyes with Sam for half a second before turning to Trent, running a delicate hand alone his ripped bicep.

"Can I drive?" She purred, her eyes glancing towards his tricked out hummer!

Sam didn't get to hear Trent's response as they drove out of hearing but through his rear-view mirror he saw the jock motion towards the backseat! Cringing with laughter, Sam barely made out Mikaela's angry face as he turned the corner and drove farther into the park. The lush green that surrounded the lake gave off a tranquil air and was one of the reasons Tranquilly was named such. That and nothing ever happened. Nothing. Sam pulled up to a lookout free of trees, which gave Miles a wide, clear view of the sky. His friend gratefully fist-pumped him and scurried out to set up his telescope! Shaking his head and putting his car in reverse Sam headed back out of the park. He was shocked to see Mikaela walking on the side of the rode, heading back into town.

"Trent must have really pissed her off." He muttered.

Slowing down beside the brunette he gave her an appreciative glance over. "I want a ride, I mean d-do _You_ want a ride?"

She shot him a glare, left over anger crackling in her dark eyes. "No!"

Her tone was sharp, but that didn't detour Sam, he continued to roll beside her as she walked head. "You know hitchhiking is the main cause of teenage kidnappings."

Mikaela paused; she gripped her purse righter before walking around the yellow car and slipping into the passenger seat. "I can't believe I'm here." She muttered.

Sam glanced behind him and then all around. "You can duck, I won't mind."

"No, no, no, no." She exclaimed. "I meant here in this situation, the same situation I'm always in. I just have a weakness for hot guys who all turn out to be douche bags in the end."

Sam nodded, not really understanding but trying to be comforting. "Why do you date them then?"

Her head whipped to the side and she just stared at him. Sam fidgeted, not used to any girl, much less an incredibly hot one, staring at him for any amount of time. "Are you gay?"

"W-What makes you think that?" Sam yelled in surprise.

"You're too nice to be straight." Mikaela replied win a shrug. "Are you new to school this year?"

Sam really wanted to slam his head against the steering wheel. "No I've been here since kindergarten."

She looked at him as if he'd just told her that Santa was actually a drunk who killed babies. "S-Sam? Right?" She said squinting.

He nodded "Yeah that's me!"

"You know what I'm sorry I didn't recognize you and-"

"No, no it's cool." Sam replied waving one of his hands around.

She smiled at him. "Do you want to be an explorer like your grandfather?" The girl asked remembering his class presentation.

"I just want a normal life. Traveling seems to make my family go crazy."

"I understand, you want to outlive the family legacy."

"Exactly! And you?"

She bit her lip in thought. "I like working with cars." She replied as if in a daze.

"You fix cars? That's weird. I didn't peg you for the mechanical type."

"Most guys don't want a girl working on their cars." Mikaela sneered, thinking of Trent.

"I like girls working on my cars in fact I prefer it." Sam jumped in.

Mikaela smirked at the boy's obvious display of affection. "Sure."

The sky had darkened as he drove the 10 miles down the road, turning where she instructed and stopped in fount of a small home in the rougher side of town. The front porch light was on and at the top of the stairs a large dog lay watching. Mikaela climbed out of the car, patting the hood.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Any time you need a ride just call me." Sam replied.

Mikaela looked back at her house before bending down and leaning in the open car window. "Do you think I'm shallow?"

"I think there's more to you than meets the eye." Sam responded after a moment's hesitation

Mikaela beamed over at him "I had fun, thanks for listening."

Sam nodded unable to form a coherent sentence as he watched her saunter up her stairs, giving the big dog a friendly pat and walked into her house. Sam stared straight ahead before slamming his head against his steering wheel.

"More to you than meets the eye? Stupid, that line was so stupid." He cursed as he drove away!

One of the shadows that fell from the nearby streetlights shifted. A pair of red eyes followed the yellow cars retreat. A white smile flashed in the night sky before disappearing into the darkness

* * *

><p>Companionary- is also not a real word ( I KNOW), but I'm not changing it! YEAH Chobits!<p>

Oh and I also don't own Transformers…why must I put a disclaimer?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm unsure whether to laugh or bang my head against the table. I might do both.

Joyfull scroll (x's 2, and I fixed the telescope/microscope error- thanks for pointing that out XD) and Faith Robin thanks for your reviews (Hahaha yeahhhhh)

◊ MafiaFormers ◊

Chapter 3

Sam wasn't all that surprised his parents were out in the yard when he got home around eight thirty. Mojo his small dog curled comfortably on his mother's lap as they sat in a plushie chair's gazing out into their perfectly manicured lawn and the bright stars in the night sky. Sam poked his head out to say goodnight as he climbed up the stairs to his own room, not bothering to turn on the light. He kicked off his shoes and pants, opened his comforter and fell into his bed. Gods what a Friday this was turning into. He'd had a horrible school presentation, there was a dolls body in his trunk, he found out Mikaela didn't even know who he was and he had no real chance with her and he still had a sinking feeling in his chest that his worries weren't even over with. Tightly closing his eyes Sam pulled his comforter over his head.

He awoke to the sound of an engine starting up. However whatever moron was starting the engine couldn't quite get it right? Groaning Sam rolled out from the warmth of his bed and padded over to the window, fully prepared to throw open the blinds and yell at the insipid halfwit who was disturbing his much needed sleep. His mouth snapped shut, eyes bugging out of his skull. In the driver's side of his car was the doll. The boy, or doll, was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a yellow shirt under a leather jacket and denim jeans. His curly brown hair was more under control and his skin a bit tanner, but it was unmistakeningly the doll. Hijacking his car.

He cried out in alarm. Stumbling away from the window, Sam blindly grabbed for his jeans and threw on the jacket hanging on his bed. Fumbling with his shoes, Sam flipped open his cell and dialed 911. He ran past his parent's room banging on the door as he zipped through the darkened home.

"Dad, call the cops."

With the phone to his ear, Sam ripped open his door to dumbly watch as the doll drove the car out of the driveway and down the road. It was one of those moments where it felt as if his life was swirling out of control like a tornado had come by and threw his entire world off kilter. He didn't know why the doll was alive and he didn't understand what it wanted with his old, beat up Camero but one fact was assured; he was getting back his car!

"911, what's your emergency."

Sam bolted out of the house in hot pursuit of his car. He wasn't about to lose to a ghost of all things. Foot fall echoed in the still darkness and luckily no other cars where driving on the roads at this hour. He was surprised to find that it was headed in the direction of the junk yard and was obeying the speed limit. "My car's been hijack and I'm in pursuit. I need all units, the whole squadron"No, don't ask me questions, all right. My fathers the head of the neighborhood watch." Sam yelled into his phone, panting with the effort of his run, as the car slowed to roll over the railroad tracks and enter into the junkyard.

Sam crouched behind some stacked pipes and watched in complete disbelief as the doll smoothly exited the old Camaro. The boy-doll looked around twenty one and very much alive. He kept the sunglasses on and Sam really wanted to know if the sockets where still empty or had he suddenly found a pair of eyes. Sam shrank back in horror wondering from whom he'd gotten the eyes. The doll walked past the shed not even giving it a glance; in his hands he held a small black device. The boy held it up as if he wanted to gaze at the sky through it which seemed plausible since the new Google star app; however, the device shuttered and a bright light emitted from the center, brightly bursting out and disappearing into the sky.

Hands shaking Sam retrieved his cell from his pocket and fumbled to find the record button. In a low whisper that hitched in fear, he recorded what he believed to be his last words.

"My name is Sam Witwicky. Whoever finds this, I'm being hunted by a doll, it's stole my car. Since these are my last words on Earth I want to say: Mom, Dad I love you guys. Dad you should have never bought me a haunted car. If you find Busty Beauties under my bed it's not mine I was holding it for Miles." Sam glanced back at the doll and its strange lightening device. "Okay, that's not true. It's mine. Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo I love you."

Sam closed his phone with shaky fingers and started to back up slowly, wondering if he managed to flee town, would the doll follow him. A dog on the other side of the junk yard growled its ears down and lips curled back to show its canines. Sam turned putting a shaky finger to his lips.

"Ssh nice dog."

The Rottweiler growled angrily, hackles rising as its companion also joined it, snarling ferociously. Sam looked back at the doll who continued the hold the light device to the sky. As if it was a batman beacon and someone would swoop in. Sam briefly panicked it was calling for help to kill him. Luckily the dogs where chained to a wall but Sam wouldn't bet his life to find out how secure they truly where. He took off running as the two dogs charged at him barking like crazy. The doll turned to look for the noise and a shutter ran through Sam as he swore he made eye contact with it before he turned the corner, the savage guard dogs close on his heels. His feet crunched against the dirt and his breathing became labored. If he survived he swore to the almighty he'd start working out.

Dimly illumined by lamps the junk yard distinctly reminded Sam of every horror film he'd ever watches in his short life, he couldn't quell his fear that he'd be thy one character that died horribly. Sam realized he was royally screwed when he charged into a large garage at full speed, empty of everything save a single round post in the middle. He jump up on the post and was horrified to find the dogs had continued to follow him. He cried out and almost toppled over as they jumped up to get him. One of them succeeded, and ripped a hole in his jeans, trying to pull him down. He yelled out and kicked at the animal, it whimpered and retreated.

A cop car pulled up and Sam was thankful to see two policemen step out and fire warning shots to scare away the animals. He climbed down once the dogs had run out of sight and smiled at the two men!

"Good you're here I thought-"

"Samuel Witwicky, you have the right to remain silent." one of the policemen said as he grabbed Sam's shoulder and spun him around, pressing his cheek into the hood of the car.

"Shut up!" The other cop sneered.

Sam sputtered, and tried to prove his innocence, but his pleads fell on deaf ears. He gave up and just allowed himself to be roughly shoved into the back seat. As the cops got in the front and drove out of the junk yard, Sam could just make out his car, the doll was no-where to be seen. He let his forehead thump against the window. This was defiantly the worst day ever, and he really didn't know if it could get any more horrific. His parents were going to flip.

"It held a light to the sky?"

"It held a light to the sky!" Sam confirmed, to the skeptical detective.

"Okay cheifie. Time to fill her up!" The crude man, who claimed to be a detective, said as he pulled out a small orange bottle meant for urine and drug testing and a Kleenex. "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

Sam leaned back in his chair, adjacent to the desk on which the cop sat on, trying to distance himself from the older man. His eyes where rimmed black from his complete lack of sleep, and his mouth hurt from frowning, the morning sunlight had managed to creep thought cracks in the blinds at the station, making the room feel sleepy. It was slightly understandable the cops might find him a little strange, but to assume he was a druggie was an insult to his ego. His father sat nearby, his face as equally as tired, but he didn't look at Sam that judgmentally. He was grateful his father loved him enough to come and collect him from the police department, even if he was wearing his white pajamas. He just couldn't understand why his father would pick him up here but not buy him a normal car?

"No I'm not on any drugs!" Sam replied tiredly, dealing with this questionable cop was giving him a serious headache.

The cop that had shoved him against his car in the junk yard threw a bottle at the one interrogating him. Sam was partly impressed when the man easily caught the bottle. "Found it in your pocket. 'Mojo.' Is that what the kids are doing now? A little bit of Mojo?"

"They're my dog's pain-pills." Sam said simply, he was beginning to wonder how the boorish man had gotten to become a detective, because clearly he lacking in listening skills.

"A Chihuahua." Ron supplied, trying to be helpful.

The cop languidly rubbed his face with his right hand, as if he was the one holding back. Sam looked at the man's face, his eyes darting to the cop's side, as his arm moved to reveal his hidden gun. It bothered Sam that the bad-mannered cop carried a fire-arm. He wondered if the man went around shooting people he became annoyed with. Hopefully he wasn't the next victim, although next to being haunted by a doll, a headshot sounded merciful.

"What was that?" The gruff cop said gleefully.

Sam leaned back even further, wonder if his death was about to come next. "What was what?"

"You eyeballing my piece, Fifty cent?" The cop challenged, opening his leather jacket to uncover the hidden gun. You wanna go? Make something happen? Because I promise you I will bust you up."

Maybe it was the cop's ridiculous 80's mustache or possible it could have been how he got a rise frightening kids, but Sam had a feeling this cop just wasn't right. That wasn't the correct, Sam knew this man was either closet schizophrenic or he was the one that was trippin'. His temples pounded, from lack of sleep and the all-around hectically stressful day he'd been having. Sam wanted more than anything to wearily rub a hand along his forehead, if only to relieve some of the pressure in his cranium, but he was uncertain of the so-called cop would find that as a weakness. The mna need a hug and padded room stat.

"Are you on drugs?" Sam asked innocently.

The cop straightened up, his face growing a tomato red, eyes bulging out in anger. "Get out of my office." He cried.

Sam jerked to his feet, and headed straight for the door. He did not have to be told twice. Ron was fast on his heels, and together they silently walked out of the police station. Sam exhaustedly climbed into his father's red convertible, and just turned his head to the side, awaiting a lecture he expected from his old man. Ron shook his head, putting the key into the ignition and cranking up the car.

"We'll talk when you've gotten some sleep."

Sam nodded tiredly, agreeing with that plan. His eyes closed before they'd pulled out of the parking lot. The same pair of ruby red eyes watched the boys head loll back against the white leather seat. They narrowed, wanting to jump in but knew it was better to wait. As the saying went 'good things come to those who wait.'

Unmistakeningly- I should seriously start an abridged dictionary.

So I'm not too sure about pairings…..and I like going against the norm, so you may be surprised! No I stand correct you Will be surprised! Eh I also like my comfort zone…..sooo…


	4. Chapter 4

-Walking down a road normally takes you to your desired destination….I shouldn't have taken a short cut because I'm sooo lost it's funny.

I fully plan to update on Tuesdays and I'm a bit early!

Thank you Faith Robin sorry you're confused XP

sub0chick Yes this is alive! You're review made me laugh! I loved that cop he was so stupid!

kitsune-shojo87 You're a slave driver did you know that!

* * *

><p><strong>MafiaFormers<strong>

**Chapter Four**

"Dude are you trippin'?"

"Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen, the doll stole my car, okay?" Sam sighed into his phone, as he paced around in his kitchen, the evening light casting shadows.

"How can a doll steal your car?" Miles asked his voice heavy with incredulity.

"Satan's Camaro is in my yard. It's stalking me, it must work for the doll." Sam uttered in horror, his voice shaking as he starred out the kitchen window at the car, innocently sitting in the driveway.

Miles chuckled on the other side of the line. "Okay then, in other news did you see the news last night. The meteor shower was phenomenal and a few meteors even hit some residences, it's all over the news. I hear they're all locked down, afraid of space viruses and other nonsense."

"That's nice." Sam replied, his lack of interest partly to do with his lack of sleep.

"No Miles I didn't have time to sit and stare at the sky, I was running for my life from a psychopathic doll out to kill me." Sam cried into the phone, a pitch below yelling.

His eyes continuously flickered to the yellow Camaro innocently sitting in the driveway. He bit his lip and looked at the digital clock on the stove, it read five-thirty and Sam sent a grateful prayer his father who had somehow managed to convince his over-bearing mother, to let him stay home and sleep. He would have slept regardless and staying home to do so was easier than getting a detention because he dosed off in class. He was also reluctant to dive to school in his 'car', unsure whether the doll would pop out and dismember him or if the car was in on the attack.

His legs itched to move and he suddenly felt empathetic with caged animals at the zoo, constantly being watched but unable to move. The feeling hit him like a wave and suddenly he had to move, he had to leave, to just get away. His mind fixated Sam, shut his phone on Miles mid-word and bolted out of the kitchen, giving Mojo a pat on the head. His eyes flickered to the side, and right near the doorstep lay his mother's purple mountain bike she never used. He lifted it up, throwing his leg over the side and peddled as if the devil himself was chasing him. The sound of tires on the asphalt road confirmed that the devil's Camaro was in fact pursuing him.

"No, no, no, no." Sam panted as he zipped along the sidewalk.

His eyes were glued forward, his mind screaming at him to continue on. _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die._ Sam's mother's bike suddenly lurched forward and then halted its movement. Unfortunately his body didn't get that message and kept propelling itself. He cried out, with no time to brace himself, and face-planted into the sidewalk in front of a quaint café. A group of girls burst into laughter at his obvious fail, as other customers has started to move towards him with looks of concern, amusement and curiosity.

"Oh my god! Sam are you alright?" Mikaela asked her voice high and full of surprise. Behind her, her friends tittered with giggles and openly pointed at Sam's prone figure on the ground.

Sam scrambled up, dusted himself off and looked straight at Mikaela, his eye wide "I'm not ok, all right? I'm losing my mind a bit."

The sound of a car's wheels slowly rolling along the road reached Sam's ears and his face paled. Of course if anyone bothered to look, that a car was driving itself they too might have started to slowly unweave, but due to the extent of Sam's own internal freak out, he'd created enough of a skeptical that no-one noticed the car. He left the bike where it had crashed him and he took off running. He didn't have a destination in mind, just the need to run.

Mikaela watched Sam closely and felt a pang of sadness when he'd brushed her off and ran away. She turned to her friends, who were all still laughing about the fallen boy. "You know what? I'll catch you guys later." She replied gruffly, standing up abruptly and leaving the petty table behind her. Mikaela power-walked to her moped and quickly started the engine, before driving in the direction she'd seen Sam disappear to.

Sam let his thoughts flow through him as he ran. Again he felt the dull ache in his calf muscles that protested the abuse and his lungs where burning. He sprinted down a narrow alley, knowing the doll couldn't follow him and would have to take another route, hopefully giving him enough time to make another escape. He ended up under a bridge, half of which had been converted into a tiny parking lot and the other half sat ten orderly rows of ties and scrap metal. His first instinct was to dive behind the tires and just hide, but he had an inkling the doll would be able to sniff him out and doll's weren't supposed to smell. He stood frozen in place, unable to decide whether to turn left, right, or hide. A cop car zoomed in from the left, its sirens blazing.

"Oh great more cops." Sam muttered under his breath. He didn't need a repeat of last night, but he really didn't want to be murdered by a doll and its haunted car. "Officer, listen." Sam cried as he flew to the car, running into the front hood.

"Thanks god you're here! I've had the worst day ever! I've been….I've been stalked here by a doll that stole my car." Sam said thumping the hood lightly to emphasize his point, he could just barely make out the figure of a person in the driver's seat.

The car jerked forward slightly, startling Sam enough to get off the hood and back up a pace. "Ok I'm sorry. I'm….I didn't mean to hit your car." He cried out as the car edged closer to bump into his knees.

Sam raised his arms in the air, to show he wasn't going to be a threat. He assumed that his action of surrender would make the cop cease its gradual moment forward, instead the car jerked forward even faster. In his haste to move, Sam tangled himself in his own legs and fell ungracefully to the dusty ground. The car continued to push forward, making Sam scrambled backwards, yelling his alarm. When his back met the grill of another car, Sam knew he was in trouble. The police car stopped advancing but his legs where already under the front half and Sam was again muttering his love for his parents.

"Please Okay what do you want from me?"

"Where are the glasses?" A loud voice boomed over the police car's intercom system.

Sam yelped, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

The car door flew open as if kicked and a tall man stepped out. His eyes where hidden behind his large sunglasses, and his blue uniform stretched tight against his muscular chest, leaving nothing to imagination. His black hair was cut short and layered. Pinks lips pursed in a satisfied smirk that spoke of nothing good. The man had an air of arrogance and danger as he deliberately walked towards Sam, his smirk increasing to a grin as the boy wiggled in fear, face contorted.

"Are you username Ladiesman217?"

Sam's eyes widened as he briefly wondered why a cop would know that. "Y-Yeah."

The man leaned down as he reached Sam, his right hand cupping Sam's chin, his fingers cold against Sam's flushed skin. It was soothing in a terrifying way. The man spoke slowly as if to convey his seriousness, and heighten the tension. "Where. Are. The. Glasses?"

His body tensed and Sam shuddered. Behind the black glasses Sam could almost make out a pair of inhumanly glowing red eyes. His mind was screaming at him to run as far away as possible. Blindly reaching out he shoved the man away from him, the cold fingers ripped away. His reaction startled the cop, who didn't think Sam would fight back. The brief second gave Sam enough time to wiggle out from under the car and scramble over the beat up Chevy that was behind him. The cop had shaken himself out of his surprise and was a breath behind the teen; fingers reached out to grab but missed their target. Sam ran from the bridge and the deranged police officer. Why would a cop want his great-grandfathers glasses? How would he have known his ebay account?

He turned his head to check on the cop and ran into Mikaela on her blue moped. She cried out in surprise as Sam tackled her to the ground and her moped zoomed into a brick wall. She growled under her breath and looked up at the frantic boy, who was perpetually glancing behind his shoulder.

"God, what is your problem Sam?" Mikaela sneered, this was the last time she tried to help another person. All it caused was problems.

Sam hurriedly tugged on her arm, pulling her up and popping her shoulder. "Ok there's a monster, with red eyes. It just attacked me."

Mikaela raised one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows and pursed her lips in doubt. The cop came sprinting into view, his glasses no longer on his face and his red eyes blazing making his beautiful silhouette twisted and frightening. Sam looked around just at his wit's end. His yellow Camaro came barreling from the right, clouds of dust swirling behind it. The doll kept one hand on the steering wheel the other reached across and pushed open the passenger's door as he halted to a stop. Only a few feet from where the two teens stood. Dusk was approaching and Sam couldn't think of a worse possibility then being in the dark with a crazy cop in a barren parking lot that seemed to have been made to kill teenagers.

"We have to get in the car. Get it!" Sam cried as he tried to push Mikaela in.

"I don't want to." She said her voice shaking with fear, her eyes glued to the cop's fast approach.

"Get in the car. Trust me, trust me." Sam pleaded as the cop snarled and yelled something.

The boy gave Sam a look that asked them to hurry up. His hands gripped the steering wheel, pinks lips pouting. But he made no move to help. It was as if he was giving them a choice.

"Sam?"

Sam didn't waste any time, he didn't believe they had that much, if they wanted to leave alive. With both hands he pushed the small of Mikaela's back, forcefully shoving her into the car. Her face pressed into the boy's arm and knee hitting the arm rest. Sam scrambled in and slammed the door shut. "Go, go, go, go!"

The cop slammed himself against the car door his face livid, and his nails clawing at the window. The boy pounded the accelerator with his right foot and the car was speeding off. The cop had pulled out a gun and was shooting at the car. A few hitting and cracking the back window.

"Oh god's we're gonna die." Mikaela cried clutching the boys arm as Sam tried to pull her back.

The boy grimaced as her nails dug into his skin but he didn't say anything, he didn't even take his eyes off the road. Sam wrapped an arm around Mikaela's thin waist and pulled her into his lap. She wiggled uncomfortably, her breathing coming in harsh pants that mirrored his own. Their eyes where dilated and they both looked at the boy, Sam's gaze holding more fear. He touched his pocket and somehow the feel of the necklace put his mind more at ease. The boy continued to stare straight ahead, but his right arm reached out to turn on the radio and soft, smooth Jazz filled the cabin.

"Where is he taking us?" Mikaela whispered, turning her head so her lips brushed Sam's ear.

Sam was surprised that her breath against this ear didn't send shivers of pleasure down his spine. "At least we ditched the monster right?"

Mikaela nodded and they lapsed into silence, allowing the Jazz to take over. The boy's eyes flickered to the two as he pulled into the parking lot of a dark factory. Sam was about to question when police sirens rang behind them. He didn't need a second look to know the boy wanted them to get out. He latched onto Mikaela's wrist and tugged her from the passenger's seat. They stumbled forward and headed down an embankment as the police car slid into view and then the man flew from his car guns blazing.

Sam cried out as the boy in the yellow shirt pulled his own gun from his leather jacket and aimed for the man. He didn't get to watch the two as another smaller person slinked from the cop car and headed straight for them. Mikaela screeched the sight of the thing and embedded her nails into his skin. The thing launched itself at the pair and chased them down the embankment cornering them at a fence that encircled the entire compound. It had a humanoid appearance with arms, legs, fingers and eyes, but its sharp razor teeth and deranged eyes that seemed to bare into their souls, clearly stated it was anything but humanoid. The small metal man jumped at Sam and tried to crawl up his leg. Sam imminently started shaking his leg, hoping to rid himself of the thing as Mikaela dashed into a nearby shed for a weapon. In the background shots rang through the air and loud voices yelled at each other.

"He's got me! Oh, God."

"No, no, no, no! Get off!" Sam shrieked as the thing managed to worm its way up his wiggling body and had started to claw at his face.

* * *

><p>Yes Frenzy is in this and he's exactly the same. Next chapter is the landing!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Today's story is brought to you by COMMON SENSE…..where and when did I loose mine?

**FYI-** this is where I start to detour from the movie…but kudos if you recognize some lines!

oh and I also realize I said I'd update on Tuesdays ..but i was excited about this chapter! and I doubt any one will complain!

* * *

><p><strong>Mafia Formers<strong>

Chapter Five

Mikaela arrived shortly with a buzz saw and with a vicious grin she hacked the creatures head off. "Not so tough without a head are ya?" She cried kicking the decapitated head, sending it flying into the distance.

Adrenalin pumping through his system Sam leaned down on his knee's sucking in deep breaths, trying to calm his spinning mind, it felt as if his head was going to fly off his head and then he'd start to convulse. He'd never been so terrified in his entire life. The shots up ahead had ceased and on shaky legs Sam stumbled forward slightly, Mikaela reached out and pulled his arm over her shoulder. He smiled gratefully at her. The climbed up the embankment and stopped.

The boy in the yellow had just finished pumbling the cop with his fist, the evidence on his bloody knuckles. What shocked the two wasn't the bloody law officer but the large robotic thing a few meters away twitching slightly as it sparked. The silver mech and the cop both had similar glowing red eyes that Sam couldn't pass off as a coincidence. His beat up old Camaro sat just feet away from the dented mech, the front of the hood dented in several places and one of the back tail lights gone. The boy looked up at their approach and smiled briefly before jogging to the car and driving it over to them. Opening the door once more of the two teens.

Sam looked at the boy's handsome features and then the open door. It just felt right. Struggling from Mikaela arms Sam wobbled towards the car. A hand reached out and held his elbow. "What are you doing?"

"I don't think he wants to hurt us, hell he just beat up a cop for us."

"They just had a death match with their fists." Mikaela spat and then pointed to the mech who lay near the unconscious cop. "And that's not human."

"I think he wants something from me?" Sam said glancing back at the boy; he did a double take when he noticed the boy was no longer wearing sunglasses. His eyes where the light blue of the sky, causing his heart to lurch oddly.

"What could he possibly want from you?"

"Well the other one was talking about my eBay page." Sam replied as he walked forward.

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met." Mikaela cried in frustration as she followed after Sam, unwilling to be left behind.

They approached the car. Neither getting in, just staring at the boy who meet their gazes. "Can you talk?" Sam asked after a moment.

The boy glanced at the car's radio as it turned on. _"Xm Satellite Radio…. Digital cable brings you…Broadcasting system…"_

Mikaela let out a breathless laugh and stepped closer. "So you…you talk through the radio?"

_"Thank you, you're beautiful, you're wonderful you're wonderful."_ The radio replied as the boy smiled cheekily.

Sam took a step closer, resting his arm on the top of the car and leaning down to gaze at the boy. "So, what was that last night?"

_"Throughout the inanimate vastness of space….a message from Starfleet captain…"_

"Are you and alien or something?" Mikaela asked unsure if this was all just a huge prank.

The boy looked straight ahead a smug smile on his lips. _"Any more questions you want to ask? Let's ride?"_

Mikaela looked at Sam, before they both glanced back at the giant mech and cop laying on the ground then then back at the boy. The two nodded and climbed into the car, both of them sitting in the back seat. The boy chuckled, and hit the gas, speeding into the night. The boy drove away from the destroyed factory and down the highway at a speed Sam was sure to get them pulled over and arrested but he didn't see any sirens. Which also indicated that cop and giant mech thing weren't coming after them either. Mikaela looked out the window blankly, her forehead against the cool window pane. Sam touched his face and wasn't surprised to find blood from where the crazy thing had scratched him.

This had to be one of the craziest days of Sam's life, no scratch that. The most bizarre two days in his entire existence. And he was positive he'd had enough excitement to last him a life time. But that nagging voice in the back of his head, gently whispered that getting into the car ended his old life. He glanced out the window into the darkness rushing by and couldn't help a sigh that escaped his lips; the boy looked up and met Sam's eyes thought his rear-view mirror. Sam felt a jolt go down his spine and he quickly looked away. He had to remind himself that the boy that was driving the car wasn't human, it was a doll. A doll that he'd thrown away in a junk yard. That helped calm his mind, but only just.

He must have dozed off because the boy was slowly pulling into a dark alley way where four other vehicles waited in a semi-circle. A silver Pontiac solstice to the far left next to a Black 72' GMC, then a blue big rig with red flames followed by a bright yellow ambulance. Four men stood in front of the cars and Sam had to suppress a giggle as he got a good look at them. They looked as if they'd stepped out of a 1920's movie, with their pinstripe suits, waist coats and fedoras. Not that they didn't all look great, just slightly out of place. The boy motioned for them to exit the car and followed the two teens, gently nudging them to move closer. Sam noticed the same robotic face symbol on all of their collar shirts that was also on the car steering wheel.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" The tallest man asked his fedora low on his head. His dark blue suit contrasting against his flaming red under shirt and white tie.

Mikaela gripped Sam's elbow, her nails digging through his jacket, gasping with surprise. "They know you're name!"

"Yea." Sam replied with more strength in his voice than he truly felt. He wanted to high-tail it out of the dark alley way but something in his gut held him grounded.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are a group of autonomous bi-functional organisms from the planet of Cybertron. But you can call us Autobots."

"What's crackin' little bitches?" The burly black man by the Pontiac Solstice, called out with a happy grin.

Optimus sighed, averting his eyes, "My first lieutenant; Jazz."

Jazz grinned at Mikaela and Sam before jumping on the hood of a nearby car to recline. It might have looked relaxed if his muscles didn't constantly twitch at every sound and he stopped wearily glancing around. "This looks like a cool place to kick it, Man you've been holding out on us." Jazz said to the boy in the yellow shirt.

The boy shrugged as if it wasn't his decision to make. Optimus motioned to his left at the burly man beside him. His hair was pulled back into a short-pony-tail. At his side rested, what appeared to be two laser cannons. "My weapon specialist Ironhide."

Swiftly Ironhide pulled his cannons so they were parallel to Sam and Mikaela's face, each took a step back. He grinned happily as if he'd enjoy blowing holes in them and Sam had a distinct feeling Ironhide actually would enjoy that.

"You feeling lucky punk?"

"Easy Ironhide."

The man lowered his cannons dejectedly. "Just kidding! I just wanted to show them my cannons."

"They're…nice?" Sam hesitantly replied, Ironhide glanced back up at him and smiled.

"He liked my cannons!" The man announced happily to no-on in particular.

"Don't encourage him." The man to Optimus' left muttered, his dark hair ruffled in odd directions as if he ran his hand through it a lot.

"My medical officer, Ratchet."

Ratchet regarded the teens thoughtfully before turning back to his black device. "The boy's stress indicators mirror that of the females."

Sam turned to openly stare at Mikaela, before crossing his arms over his chest. He felt strangely violated by the older man's nonchalant prognosis of his feelings. This was a bizarre meeting to say the least. The boy in yellow startled to shift his weight as Optimus tugged at his white tie, his displeasure illustrating his need to get out of the monkey suit.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

Sam swirled to look at the boy in yellow his eyes flickering to the Camaro with its black stripes. He chuckled as the boy messed with his datapad before playfully punching the air, a small segment from the radio echoing in the night air.

_"Check on the rep_

_Yep second to none"_

Optimus sighed, something Sam figured the man did a lot of, and his group seemed troublesome enough. "He's shy about speaking in front of others."

"What are you doing here?" Sam finally asked.

Optimus looked up and down the dank alley way, his eyes languidly sweeping the corners. His back remained straight, giving him a powerful aura. Sam guessed that was his natural stance. "It's public property anyone may converse here."

"No, no I mean here as in, why are you in this alleyway talking to us?"

"We are looking for the cube!" Optimus said seriously.

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhhhhhahahahahah! Yes! Next up…..an explanation!<p>

Keishinaruka- that was a really fun review to read! Thanks for the long review, to date it's the longest I've gotten…as for the title all shall be somewhat more explained in ch 7..hope you read to that point

Talltree-san- I love the name byt made me chuckle and I hope you read ch 5!

Sub0chick- **(x's 3!)** for some reason your user name makes me think of subway which is great cause I love that place...haha sorry random! It is alive and kicking!

Faith Robin- "what just happened?" Oh I wish I could have seen your face! You make me laugh!

Kitsune-shojo87- I'll try not to injure myself but…. But I make no promises I can get so excited I trip myself!

Thank you _thank you_ **thank you** thank you!

Pumbling- apparently isn't a word *strange*


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong with you…..grown men fear me!"…Grrrroar! – I actually know someone who's said that!

It's funny I have had more Alerts for the last chapter then total reviews *blush* I feel so honored. So please enjoy! Oh and Surprise its Tuesday! TWO chapters in a week! Bet cha didn't expect that!

* * *

><p><strong>MafiaFormers<strong>

Chapter Six

Optimus sighed sadly and crossed his arms, shifting his weight. "Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, the former High Lord protector and leader of the Decepticons."

Sam looked over at Mikaela and mouth 'High lord protector?' She shrugged her shoulders and silently shushed him. They turned back to the older man as he launched into his tale.

"All who defied the Decepticons were destroyed. Megatron wanted war and violence in a world that hadn't known fear for millenniums. War spread until the planet was consumed and the cube was lost into the stars, cast out for its own protection. Megatron followed the cube to Earth, where your Grandfather happened to stumble upon his frozen remains and the coordinates where imprinted on his glasses."

"My grandfather?" Sam asked baffled, conveniently forgetting the major plot holes in Optimus story like what in the world a cube was.

"What was that thing at the factory? Was that a Decepticon?" Mikaela interrupted, the question had been burning in her mind for the past hour.

Optimus frowned and turned to Bumblebee who opened his mouth, but instead of words a garbled gibberish flowed from his lips, sounding very much like a broken fax machine. That instantly convinced Sam they were aliens. Ironhide nodded at Bumblebee proudly as Ratchet pulled a small device from his pocket and a green laser scanned the boy, startling the humans, before the Doctor nodded and went back to fiddling with his datapad. Said humans still gaping in shock.

"His designation was Barricade." Optimus said, his eyes still trained on the young scout, whose chest was puffed up.

"The cop or the giant robot?" Mikaela questioned.

"Both." Ironhide supplied.

"So the cop named his robot Barricade after himself?" Mikaela mused trying to fit the pieces together. It didn't help that the aliens where being very tight-lipped about it.

"No, Barricade is the cop and the mech." Ironhide said again.

Mikaela looked at Sam checking to see if he'd made any connections, but his pathetic shrug confirmed otherwise. "Just get to the point, who was Barricade and was he a Decepticon?"

"The cop and mech are one in the same and both where from the Decepticon fraction" Ratchet replied, his head down and fingers flying over his pad.

Mikaela held up her hands in frustration. "You know what, never mind. I did not sign up for this."

Sam looked at her incredibly. "B-But you got in the car!" He stammered, not wanting her to leave. It wasn't that the mafia themed aliens scared him, so much as it was just nice to have someone else share in his colossal secret, and because he was positive they wouldn't allow him to tell anyone else.

"Yeah," She replied, popping her hip. "To get away from the mech-alien-thing, NOT to meet more extraterrestrials. My life is complicated enough. Robotic aliens wanting help to find a box-."

"Cube." Jazz interjected, with a lazy smile as he folded his arms behind his head.

Mikaela waved a tiny hand in the air. "Whatever; this is not what I need."

Optimus sighed and nodded thoughtfully. "If that is what you wish."

"Yes, wipe my memory, probe me but let me go home."

Ironhide muttered something under his breath that caused Ratchet to sharply glance up at the large man and cover his face with his hand. Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably and refused to meet Sam's inquiring gaze. Sam got the jest of Ironhide's comment when Jazz slowly looked Mikaela over with, what can only be described as hungry eyes. He looked over at the girl he'd just started to call a friend and suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Thankfully the girl in question didn't notice anything, that or she ignored it completely.

Jazz snorted. "Girl, you watch too much Sci-fi."

Mikaela cracked a relieved smile and Sam bit his lip and glanced over at his guardian. "Should we take her home then?"

Bumblebee grinned eagerly and the Camaro's engine revved. Sam jumped and shot a look at the un-manned vehicle. Mikaela eyed the older aliens carefully, before turning with Sam and Bumblebee to climb back into the car, but where suddenly blocked by Jazz. A large silver gun pointed straight at Sam's heart, Sam stood shocked wondering what had gone wrong? And why the gun was aimed directly at him. Mikaela barely breathed.

"The girl may leave, but Sam stays here." Optimus's voice cut the silence.

It hit him then that the mafia theme might have been closer to home then he'd like to truly believe. Optimus had given a signal and the others had jumped to do his bidding. They worked as one well-oiled unit, no pun intended. He also fully realized that although Bumblebee had been looking out for him, and had been personally designated as his guardian by Optimus. Bumblebee ultimately worked for the older man. The one with the intense blue eyes that had seen far too much of the world. The man that had another's gun pointed at his chest, awaiting another signal.

Sam slowly pivoted on his heels; weary one wrong move would leave him dead, and gaped at the older man. "What? Why?"

Ratchet recovered from Ironhide's words and had gone to lean against the ambulance. His face scrunched up in a scowl, Sam couldn't help but think the medical officer usually looked like that. His face seemed to be in a permanent frown and it oddly suited him. He reminded Sam a lot like Dr. McCoy from the old re-runs of Star Trek, his father insisted they watch together for father-son bonding.

"Once we have the glasses you may leave." Optimus said resolutely.

Sam looked at Optimus and then quickly down to his old sneakers, unable to maintain eye contact with the older man. Optimus's eyes seemed to compel Sam to fully comply and he really didn't want to. "I don't have them."

"What!" Ironhide cried angrily, his cannons flying up to point at Sam.

Sam was getting tired of people and aliens asking him 'what' and mortally threatening him. He was partly worried he'd become so used to the constant threats they'd stop bothering him. Two laser cannons to his face and a Desert Eagle at his back, Sam felt his life disappearing before his eyes, but strangely enough he felt pretty calm. The calmness bothered him more than the loaded weapons aimed for his beating heart. He felt slightly better at Mikaela's stricken face to his left and Bumblebee's locked jaw and clenched fists to his right. It did feel nice to have others on his side, watching his back. Even if he'd only know both of them for about two days.

"I said; I don't' have them." He said between clenched teeth.

"Are you not Ladiesman217?" Optimus asked his voice dipping dangerously, added with the dark and secluded alley made him appear down right frightening.

Beside him Mikaela relaxed and snorted. "Ladies man?" She questioned rudely with a raised eyebrow.

That was the last straw. Sam grudgingly hated her for mocking him with three weapons pointed at his heart. Couldn't she have cut him a little slack? "Jock concubine." He hissed back, pleased when her smug smirk fell.

"Anti-social nerd." She sneered back, lips twitching.

He clinched his fists, momentarily distracted from the deadly weapons. "Shallow princess."

"Scrawny wuss."

His face fell. "Car junkie."

She sputtered angrily, "Gay!"

"Enough!" Optimus bellowed, startling the two teens to jump apart. Blazing blue eyes turned to bore into Sam, making him shrink back. "Why don't you have the glasses? Are you not Ladiesman217?"

Sam got the distinct feeling Optimus wasn't going to ask him the same question again without having either Jazz or Ironhide blow a few holes in him.

"Let'm fight a bit more. I was lovin' it." Jazz drawled from behind, and was promptly ignored by everyone.

"It's actually my dad's web page. I just set it up and manage it." Sam admitted.

Ironhide lowered his cannon's and glance at his leader. As Ironhide's weapons moved from Sam's chest, Bumblebee stepped in front of him, shooting Jazz a glare, who placed his gun back in his jacket with a shrug. The black man walking back to his car, giving Mikaela another once-over as he walked by. Sam felt oddly comforted by his guardian's protection, against his own team mates. His eyes traced the back of Bumblebee's head and rested at the nape of his neck where single curl hung.

Sam's pocket vibrated and he almost jumped out of his skin in surprise. He'd been so engrossed he had forgotten about it. He reached into his pants pocket; finger tips brushing over the cube necklace in his pocket, and saw his home was calling. He signed and held up a hand, silently asking the Autobots to remain silent. He didn't want to have to explain this to his father. A broken doll was one thing while aliens and giant robots where another.

"Listen dad, I know it's late but-."

"Ladiesman217?"

The voice on the other end was not his father. In fact he'd never heard that voice in his life. It sounded like a man in his early forties, with a foreign accent. Sam looked questioningly behind him and then turned back around. He'd never out live that username and it was his dad's idea, another mark on the reasons he was starting to despise his father. Some parent he was. He turned back and cupped the phone closer to his ear.

"Last night you told the policemen a strange doll stole your car." The foreign voice said.

"its fine now, just a misunderstanding." Sam reassured the unknown man.

"Sam don't say anything, not a word until we get a lawyer." His father shouted in the back ground. Sam had to strain but he could hear movement, lots of it.

"What…what are you doing?" Sam hissed angrily.

"All will be returned to you, when you return what's rightfully ours." The man's voice said silkily.

Sam felt as if he was talking to the devil himself. "What's yours?"

"What do you know about aliens?"

Sam's head whipped back around to glance wildly at the group behind him that had closed in. Trying to listened in while maintaining a respectful distance. "Oh, you mean, like a Martian. Like what E.T? No! Nothing!" He lied.

The voice laughed huskily. "Well when you do, tell the gang, that if they come back like good little boys. I might let the civilians go."

"Who else do you have?" Sam questioned frantically.

"A scrawny child and a pile of scrap we found at the factory, but the choice is yours." The man said as the line went dead.

Sam's face paled as he turned to face the 'gang'. Mikaela and Bumblebee looked at him hopefully but the four older members all looked resigned and distant. Optimus's eyes shone brightly and where half-laden in what Sam could only describe as sadness, a sadness that hung over him like a dark cloud. The darkness all-around him felt oppressive and terrifying.

"Someone was at our house; he took my parents and Miles." Sam said.

"What did he want?" Mikaela asked hesitantly, unknowingly getting sucked into the drama.

"Them." Sam said jerking his chin at Optimus, who lowered his head to shade his eyes with his fedora while Ironhide growled softly.

"Simmons."

* * *

><p>Muahahaha...…I bet that was unexpected...kinda!<p>

Wuss- is also not technically in the dictionary (who knew)

**Thanks to!**

Talltree-san- I know how you feel about the height, unfortunately the dolls come really into play in ch 7 so hold on! Holoforms *pfft* no….I'll give you a hint Optimus said autonomous bi-functional…..just let that sink in and maybe you'll get it….Or stay tuned and find out XD

Amycakes- cute username! Haha If it makes you feel better I'm a blonde too and the pieces will be explained! Soon!

Sub0chick- haha oops! Actually now that you mention it, I get the subzero/MK reference! *facepalm*I know I loved writing that...too bad this chapter has very subtle bits *sigh* oh well

Faith Robin- you make my world spin! A new scene was asked and so be it…kinda


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't put that fork in there, I don't want blood on my ice cream" – Siblings are the best invention ever

* * *

><p><strong>MafiaFormers<strong>

Chapter 7

"Who's Simmons?" Mikaela asked hesitantly.

"The craziest mother-," Jazz started to say before Optimus shot him a warning glance. "He's a little off."

"He has my parents and best friend." Sam bellowed as he stalked towards his Camaro. Fully intent on saving all three, guns to his heart or not.

He only made it five steps before Bumblebee was standing in his path, he growled and tried to shove the other boy away, but he might have tried to kick a wall down for all the good it had done. Mikaela had also headed for the car and was currently in the tight grip of Jazz. Sam looked back and glared at Optimus.

"You said you'd let her go."

"I changed my mind as the circumstances changed." Optimus said plainly.

"Again who is Simmons?" Mikaela questioned, tapping her foot. She didn't seem to have a problem with the man's hands firmly on her thin shoulders.

"He's the head of Sector Seven." Ironhide growled, gripping his cannons threateningly.

Sam rubbed under his eyes tiredly, having pocketed his cell phone. "What does this Sector Seven want with you guys?"

"They want us locked up so tight; we couldn't breathe without it being catalogued." Ironhide spat.

~~~~0_o_0~~~~

Miles yelped in surprise as the two men yanked open a large metal door with a small window in the middle and roughly pushed the young teen inside of the barren room. He still wasn't sure why these mysterious men had barged into his house, knocked out his parents and then forced him into their shiny SUV. The tinted windows coupled with the dark evening made determining his current location next to impossible. He knew that he was at least an hour away from town and in a giant metal building that felt wrong. They must have drugged him or knocked out because he couldn't remember walking into the building he was currently being drug through. His arms jutted out as he braced his fall and turned to sit on his butt as the heavy door slammed shut. He scrambled up and clawed at the door, but there wasn't a handle and the mental rubbed his fingers raw. He whipped his head around, eyes tracing the walls. There wasn't even a security camera. He crawled over to the corner and curled in on himself ignoring the lumpy mattress to his right. He buried his head in his arms, his long blonde hair falling to veil his face.

"What did I do wrong?" He whispered dejectedly into the darkness.

Miles remained in his corner, feeling safer with his back firmly against the cold and cracked wall. The single light bulb in his cell flickered ominously and Miles had to dig his nails into his skin to keep from bursting into terrified tears. He would not break down! He stared blankly at the center of his prison, shifting slightly when his legs started to fall asleep. He figured he'd been in the cell for a few hours when his ears picked up a noise. His head shot up at the sound of a loud voice growing. He also could pick up the sound of metal scraping against the floor; in such a manner it sounded as if something was being dragged. His door opened and the same two men in black suits, held another man, both his legs shackled to his wrists, effectively preventing him from moving much at all.

The men snickered and shoved the new person into Miles cell and left, their shoes clicking as they retreated down the hall of empty cells, save for the last that the two now resided in. Miles studied the man who had fallen to his knees, but remained silent. The man looked to be in his mid-twenties. He wore black pants and a ripped blue shirt, spotted in blood. He had black hair cut short and layered, and was undoubtedly handsome. Said man kept his head down and eyes laden as he struggled to stand up. The chains made it difficult and he sagged to the right. Miles had jumped up and was at the man's right, supporting him before he could even stop to think.

"What did you do?"

"Shut it fleshling. I eat kids like you for breakfast." The man muttered darkly, but leaned against Miles for support.

Miles smiled and eased the man towards the mattress, the pair only moving inches at a time because of the heavy shackles. When they had made it to the mattress, Miles had moved in front of the man and gently pushed him down; pulling the chains so the man wouldn't get tangled in them. The man grunted and let his head fall to his chest, Miles smirked taking the grunt as the closest thing to appreciation he'd get. He stepped away and retreated back to his corner, sliding down and resting his chin on his knees just watching his new cellmate. The man breathed heavily but remained silent.

"What's your name kid?"

Miles head jerked up. "I thought you wanted me to shut up?"

"Just talk to me." The man growled, his fists clenching.

Miles sighed and nodded, figuring the man wanted a distraction. "My name is Miles Lancaster and I'm 17. I'm also a genius."

"Humble much?"

"No just honest." Miles replied easily, the tension of the room slowly draining as the man's well-muscled shoulders relaxed. Miles was also honest enough with himself to admit the man sitting on the lumpy mattress was downright hot, and could possibly put Mikaela to shame.

"I met my best friend in middle school during gym class. We were both hiding during a free-for-all dodge ball game, under the bleachers. I excel in mathematics and chemical equations. My parents want me to work with equations and in math labs but I really love star gazing. I'd love to be a researcher. But apparently that isn't a worthy enough job for someone of my skills. I also bought my own telescope by washing cars for two summers in a row." Miles rambled on, wondering why he was telling a total stranger all of his personal information.

The man nodded slowly, his breathing deliberate. "So you like stargazing? What do you think about aliens?"

Miles shrugged nonchalantly. "As I've never personally met one I don't have anything to base my reaction on, but I don't see myself freaking or passing out."

The man's head bobbed and he fell silent. Miles curled back in himself and rested his cheek upon his boney knees, his mind swirled with equations and questions about the mysterious man. It was all he could do not to burst into terrified tears and scrap at the metal door till his fingers bled. He'd never admitted to being a strong person of heart, just of mind.

"Barricade." The man grunted.

Miles lifted his eyes up but kept his head on his knees. "What?"

"My name fleshling." Barricade replied.

"Why do you call me that? Just call me Miles." He sighed tiredly, not interest in arguing with his only company.

Barricade laughed dryly and Miles looked up as the man intertwined his fingers, popping them loudly. "Would you like to meet an alien?"

"At this moment? No, I'd like to leave this cell first."

Barricade looked up and met Miles's eyes. Miles felt his jaw drop slowly as he starred into Barricades deep red irises. It was as if he was gazing upon a glowing ruby and he couldn't look away, they seemed to draw him in. The foreignness of the color didn't twist at his gut; surprisingly his only thought was on why the man didn't look at him sooner. Miles wanted to drown in the deep red. Barricade coughed loudly, startling Miles from his trance, he looked away embarrassed, unable to believe he'd just been fantasizing about another males eyes. Not to mention he'd been openly starring at the older man.

"Sorry."

"I am intimidating" Barricade responded matter-of-factly.

Miles shook his head, words tumbling from his mouth without being filtered. "No, your eyes are beautiful."

Barricades head shot up as his red eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Umm... Yes."

Miles blushed, begrudging himself for doing so and fiddled with the edge of his pants. "So you're an alien?"

"No I just happen to be extremely handsome with glowing red eyes! It's perfectly human. Of Course I'm an alien you pathetic flesh bag." He growled, but Miles didn't feel any aggression in the man's words.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Miles tentatively asked, his voice rising with excitement.

Barricade noticed the boy's happy expression and enjoyed denying the kid. "No, not in this hell hole."

"If we escape will you answer my questions then?"

Barricade snorted but shrugged his shoulders. "Boy if we escape I'll keep you as a pet and tell you everything."

Miles chuckled. "I like the 'everything' part but being your 'pet' not so much."

Barricade held out his hands. "Firstly, we can't go anywhere because of these, and secondly I think you'd make a great pet. Seeing as how you already keep to the corner and your hair is a nice silky golden yellow"

Miles scowled at the man but refused to take the obvious bait. It may be fun for Barricade but Miles didn't like to engage in verbal disputes. That and he normally lost. "You can stay in them you freak."

"Human you dare-."

"My name is Miles, Barricade. I don't call you E.T so don't call me by my species." Miles finally snapped, he hated the term human. It made his skin crawl.

"I will call you what I please." The man roared, causing Miles to flatten his back against the wall in shock of the volume of the Barricade's voice. "If I were in my other form I'd crush you."

"Other form?" Miles questioned, willing his heart to stop racing in his chest.

Barricade glared at the boy but said nothing, choosing to scoot back on the mattress until his back was also against the cool wall. He had nothing to look at save the blonde human so he resorted to studying the organism squirm under his unblinking gaze. He was also pleasantly surprised the teen had a backbone, which might make his long stay in hell slightly more bearable.

"Entertain me."

Miles snorted and shook his head, as he wrapped his arms around his knees. Allowing his eyes to drop close. "Entertain yourself."

"I want you to do it." Barricade purred.

Miles slowly looked up at the alien and felt his face flush before he buried it back in his arms. Barricade laughed at the human's reaction, with a smug smile. This might not be that horrible of a prison as long has he got to keep the human as a cellmate, he might actually enjoy himself.

"I'll entertain you, but you answer my questions." Miles replied softly, still unsure how Barricade wished to be entertained but he was sure the man just wanted someone intelligent to converse with.

Barricade pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the human, radiating his darkest aura but the boy didn't back down from his stare or statement. Reluctantly Barricade looked away with a sigh. "Fine." He grumbled. "I am a bi-functional being. This is one of my two bodies I reside in, and before you ask yes both are me. I won't talk about that subject again."

Miles nodded and when Barricade beckoned him forward he obeyed without hesitation. He sat where the man pointed to at the edge of the mattress on the floor. Crossing his legs, Miles put his hands in his laps. "So what are you doing here?"

"I followed my father, when he escaped our planets tyrannical ruler Prime." Barricade huffed angrily.

"Tyrannical ruler Prime?" Miles asked skeptically, now wondering if this was a lame movie plot, he slyly glanced around checking once more for cameras

Barricade signed wondering why he was telling a fleshy, although incredibly intelligent and even-minded fleshy, all this information? "Our planet was ruled by the Autobots and their leader the Prime for hundreds of years. A rebel group rose up to resist the harsh rule of the so-called peace-keepers. They took my uncle and brother and turned them against us. My father and I escaped trying to find a way to save our planet and people from the Autobots."

"Why couldn't they have just elected a new president or overthrown them?"

Barricade shook his head. "The Autobots are an underground mafia group that grew to fame through Energon trafficking."

"Energon is-."

"Your equivalent to alcohol."

"Ok, so let me get this straight, you have a government but this mafia group called the Autobots actually rule?" Miles questioned.

Barricade nodded and his chest rumbled in anger. "They tried to assassinate the High Lord Protector." At Miles raised eyebrow, he answered the un-spoken question. "It's like the president."

"If you're not an Autobot, what are you?"

Barricade smiled, truly smiled his red eyes sparkling. "A Decepticon."

* * *

><p>FYI I love Miles….He's (in my opinion) not loved enough<p>

**Factly** is not a word but I have heard the phrase 'matter-of-factly'. THUS I have concluded the English language is bizarre!

Sub0chick- I always thought Mikaela should have had more of an attitude! Hahaha You know the way to my stomach! Sub-sandwiches and cookies…I'll even roll over!

Keishinaruka- I did think they were a lot like Mafia members and the way Optimus was really BAMF in the second movie and seemed to have his own swagger. Bee is kinda (well I thought) a wuss to Optimus. Of course I'm gonna finish this and I'm sooooooooo pleased that I've had so many reviews(the mot to date) and your weekly long review makes me smile and want to write more XD You made my day writing this lovely review.

Faith Robin- school! *ugh* that's my answer..how about you and ur Sherlock story?

Talltree-san- Haha u want her gone? Sorry no!Bee was kinda eager wasn't he ;)

Hotstep122- well thanks for submitting a review and I'm glad you liked the argument..I had a blast writing it

_**Thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

If you open a crypt expect to find bones!

Muahahahahaha….haha! This is terribly late... I am painfully aware. My excuse….matters less then the fact it's late so *bows* Sorry!

* * *

><p>◊<strong>MafiaFormers<strong>

Chapter Eight

Sam clenched his fits tight and tried not to scream in frustration. "I don't care, who he is or what he wants, he has my parents and best friend. And if I remember correctly you need the glasses which only my father have, who may I remind you was kidnapped. So you tell me, what now?"

Mikaela looked from Sam who fumed, silently glaring daggers at the silent Autobot leader. Optimus sighed and raised a hand; Jazz immediately released her go and took a step back. She smiled, but hadn't felt threatened and slightly wished his presence back at her side.

"I don't think yelling at them-."

"Why are you defending them, I thought this was too much and the princess needed.-"

Mikaela felt her cheeks flush and she moved before she could process her thoughts thought, her arm raised and palm flat, every fiber of her being telling her to bitch slap the pompous jerk in front of her. Bumblebee glowered and moved to intercept the two teens, but she stood closer to Sam and before he could utter another insulting word, she slapped his so hard his face jerked to the side and his words died on his tongue. She felt a smug smile pull at her lips as the boy reached a shaking hand to tenderly touch his reddening cheek.

"I think I needed that." He said in a low whisper.

Mikaela nodded curtly as Jazz laughed patting her on the shoulder as if she'd just won an Olympic metal, she beamed back at the man. Behind Jazz, Optimus guarded her with level eyes but otherwise seemed passive that she'd just attacked another person out of anger. It was strange most adults should have stepped in and told her she was in the wrong for using violence to shut someone up. The fact that the Autobots leader didn't interject of even seem vaguely worried bothered Mikaela. It felt as if she'd eaten something wrong and it was twisting at her stomach, churning and brooding, but she quickly dismissed the feeling.

Sam looked over at Bumblebee who was starring intensely at his hand with large worried eyes. The boy looked down at his worn out shoes and sighed softly. He had been panicking and yes also rude, but he still felt the violence towards him wasn't completely justified and coupled that no one was asking him if he was ok was angering him. He gulped and looked up, his hazy mind now sharp with adrenalin. It was amazing how a simple slap made him feel as hyped up as five energy drinks.

Sam hated it but he knew he had to have permission; otherwise Bumblebee wasn't going to budge a step. "Can we go, please!"

Optimus rubbed his angled chin and nodded. "That would be acceptable. Autobots roll out."

Bumblebee let out a sigh and pulled Sam toward the yellow Camaro before the leader could object. Mikaela found herself being led to Jazz's car and followed obediently. Ratchet climbed into the ambulance as Ironhide lifted himself into the large GMC, Sam thought the large blue and red big rig fit Optimus perfectly; large in presence and flashy. He stifled his laughter into his hand as he sat in the passenger's seat, giving Bumblebee a hesitantly smile before the teen hit the gas and they were once again zooming off into the darkness.

"Why do you do what he says?" Sam asked into the darkness, not needing to elaborate who 'he' was.

Bumblebee gripped the steering wheel tighter. "He asked me?"

Sam jerked around in his seat, the seatbelt suddenly locking on him, making his turn difficult. He looked over at Bumblebee his jaw open in disbelief. The teen alien had answered in a voice that wasn't from the radio but his own. It was light and gentle, the kind of voice others just wanted to sit and listen too. His mind got over the shock at hearing a voice he never thought he'd hear and processed the other boy's words.

"So just because he asked you, you follow him blindly? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Sam I can't expect you to understand everything but-."

"I don't know if I want to." Sam muttered.

Bumblebee sighed and shook his head, his brown curls flopping. "I'm sorry for earlier but-."

"Oh you're sorry." Sam chuckled dryly, rubbing his hands on his knees.

"Listen things are different then-."

"You can't just expect me to just trust you." Sam blurted out.

"Just give us a chance and you'll-."

"I didn't ask for this. It was never my plan to assist aliens in finding a cube."

"Will you Shut Up!" Bumblebee cried out, his blue eyes darkening. Sam was so shocked his jaw snapped closed. "Let me speak, Primus above. What I've been trying to tell you is I won't harm you or let anything or one come near you. So please stay with us."

Sam looked over at his guardian, and then looked away out the window unable to look at the handsome boy any longer and his pleading blue eyes. He clutched at his blue jeans, trying to keep his hands from shaking. It didn't help much but the action eased his mind, reminded him it was his decision. He could asked to be dropped off, could tell Bumblebee and the Autobots to bugger off. He was quite certain they would too, although he had a strange feeling Optimus wouldn't be happy and he didn't ever want to anger the alien leader. Maybe it was the cold blue of his eyes or the way he silently commanded others, or possibly the heavy presence the man had in a dark alley way littered with trash and gods know what else, but Sam didn't think Optimus was used to being rejected. So he wasn't going to be the first to start, and if he was truly honest with himself and that little voice in the back of his head. He was enjoying himself, the mystery, the adrenalin rush and the promise of an adventure. His teenage mind was jumping for joy.

Bumblebee rolled to a stop in Sam's drive way, the boy bolted out of the car, leaving the door open as he rushed towards his darkened home. The neighborhood was quite, and nothing moved. It would have seemed peaceful if not for the tenseness looming in the air. Sam was shock none of his nosy neighbors had peeked out their windows of ventured out to see why so many cars and a large truck had gathers around the Witwicky residence. The sound of another door opening followed by Mikaela's foot, told of her approach. She shadowed Sam as the two approached his house both tensing at the half-opened door. Both teen's breaths where labored and rough. Sam cautiously stepped in his house, not bothering to turn on the lights.

The kitchen table was broken and the lamp in the living room was hanging down by its wires. The signs of struggle where clear and Sam gulped as the pushed his horrible thoughts from his head. The further the two teens traveled into the house the messier it became. Shelves where up turned and drawers raided. Even the kitchen was a complete wreck. Sam motioned for Mikaela to quietly follow him up the stairs and every room save his own was searched from top to bottom. Whoever had checked their house obviously thought he didn't have anything to hide. A brief smile played on his lips, never underestimate a teenager.

"They didn't find what they were looking for." Sam said triumphantly.

Mikaela looked questionably at him. "And how do you know that?"

"Because I have the glasses."

She gaped at him. "But you told the Autobots your dad had them."

Sam looked back at the girl as he walked back down the stairs, returning to the dining room he found his black backpack thrown into a corner and he dug through it until he found a pair of old wire rimmed glasses. He held them up for Mikaela and she grinned as he tucked them into his inner jacket pocket.

"The Autobots will be.-"

"No we can't tell them." Sam cut in.

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "And why not, this will help them."

"I need them to help me first, we just met them. What's to say they won't take the glasses and run off?"

Mikaela opened her mouth to reply but closed it as the thought, she nodded reluctantly. "Ok."

Sam led her from his house and back towards the aliens, feeling slightly more confident he had a bargaining chip to insure his parents and best friend got rescued. Bumblebee stood beside the Camaro, looking worried but the other three remained in their cars. Mikaela walked back to Jazz, and climbed in his solstice with a smile. Sam journey over to Bumblebee and slid back in.

"Sector seven?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee looked behind him towards Optimus who nodded before driving off. Bumblebee backed up and followed behind Jazz. The four aliens traveling in a line. "Yes Sam we're going to go find Sector Seven."

* * *

><p>Miles looked up as the metal door was thrown open; he jumped and imminently stood, blocking Barricade for the suited men. He might not have been able to see their eye but their twisted smiles didn't speak of anything good. Behind him Barricade chuckled, but remained sitting against the wall, his head tiredly tilted to the side and red eyes dim.<p>

"What do you want humans?" He sneered.

Neither looked surprised at his comment. "We're here to repair your crumbled body." The taller one spoke.

Miles head snapped back as his eyes raked over Barricades body checking for any wounds or bruises. Other than looking absolutely exhausted the man looked fine. He looked back at the suits wondering if they'd lost their marbles. He had to remind himself he was sharing a prison cell with an alien, anything was possible. Barricade didn't move, which agitated the guards to move inside their cell to forcefully pulled the man up. Miles protested at the pained look on the older man's face at the chains tripped him up and cut further into his raw wrists.

"You're hurting him!"

"It doesn't feel pain." The taller guard insisted as he easily shoved Miles away with one hand.

Miles fell to the floor and watched helplessly as they dragged his cell mate out. Just before the door was once again slammed shut she could have sworn Barricade looked back at him and smiled, but that could have just as easily been a trick of the light. Sighing heavily Miles crawled back to his previous corner and huddled in on himself. This was one of the worst days of his life and he just wanted to leave, just wanted this horrible dream to finish. But every time he awoke from dozing off only left him still in a small metal cell with dim lighting and worried sick about the strange alien he'd met hours before.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to my faithful 4 reviewers!<strong>

**Talltree-san**- I can't answer that sorry mate, but hopefully you'll start to get in the further into the story! I promise you it will be interesting!

**Keishinaruka**- Optimus is BAMF! As for Miles and Barricade! I believe that had they have met they would have been a good couple and since fanfiction thrive off of what could have or possibly might have been its soo perfect people can't help but write it! Yes I love your long reviews and I love short ones, I even love story alerts, it doesn't take much to stroke my ego XD. I respond at the end because I feel it is too personal to PM and the reviewer gets to wait for my response just as they do for the story. I feel it makes it all the more special and rewarding, to see that! But if you'd prefer otherwise that can be arranged.

**Faith Robin**- Have you seen the new BBC Sherlock Holmes? *squeal* YOU HAVE TO WATCH IT and follow that fandom!

**Sub0chick**- You are always the first to review! And I thank you deeply for that! *bows* the truth? Hum can't both be right! I love quotes! The make my day haha underwhelmed! I wish!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting!**


	9. Chapter 9

"They're fucking us over and don't have the decency to call it rape!"- Yeah I feel the same way with telephonic customer service. *face palm*

So….. This-...I feel like something is missing? Is it just me? I mean ch 1-7 seemed fine and 8….hehe but …..humm am I just over thinking this! *shakes head*

* * *

><p>◊<strong>MafiaFormers<strong>

Chapter 9

A holographic screen popped up on Bumblebee's dashboard and Optimus's hard blue eyes starred out as his voice vibrated through the speaker system of the car. "There are five black Sudan's following us from a distance. I fear they have found us already."

Bumblebee tightly gripped his steering wheel as Sam jumped around to look out the window at the flaming big rig in front of them. Jazz's face popped up in the screen next and Sam could just make out Mikaela, who was leaning over to look into the screen with curiosity, upon spotting Sam she smiled and waved. "Shall we split up and distract them?"

Optimus's face re-appeared as he nodded. "Leave the humans with me." The hologram screen phased out of existence as Bumblebee slowed down and pulled over to the side of the darkened highway. In the distance Sam could barely make out a moving black mass with headlights.

Sam turned towards the other boy biting his lips with uncertainty; he didn't fully trust Optimus yet. He didn't respect Bumblebee any more than the Autobots leader but he did, for some unknown and bizarre reason, trust the boy. He didn't want to admit that it partly had to do with his guilt for leaving his body in a junkyard, but that was a factor. A question that still nagged him in the back of his mind; how had Bumblebee escaped and where in god's name did he get a pair of eyes?

"I'll stay with you." He declared.

The youth's face broke into a sad smile but his eyes danced happily. _'I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm sorry it's like this.'_ A short melody played from the cricketedy radio.

Sam open his mouth to tell Bumblebee he had nothing to apologize for when the passenger door flew open, his seat belt slithered off and a pair of hands shoved him from the warmth the small yellow Camaro had provided. He stumbled out and before he could turn around to angrily shout at Bee the door slammed shut and tires where squealing on the pavement as red tail lights flickered in the distance. Sam huffed angrily and crossed his arms as the door on the big rig opened. Mikaela appeared behind him as Jazz also flew off into the distance, closely followed by ratchet. Each car heading in a different direction down the highway.

"He knew you'd argue." Mikaela defended.

"Doesn't mean pushing me out of the car and high-tailing it out of here is the best way either." Sam grumbled, slightly peeved she had actually been allowed to climb out of the car before Jazz had sped off. The girl chuckled fondly and patted his shoulder.

Sam grudgingly followed her up into the cabin of the flaming truck. The leader of the Autobots looked so out of place in his pinstripe suit and fedora inside of the truck. Although the chrome finishes and leather seats where a nice addition. Sam took a seat in the back, allowing Mikaela the seat next to Optimus. As he sat the glasses rubbed against his left thigh, the cubed necklace his right. Keeping his eyes trained on the leader as he drove off down the highway, Sam reached in his right pocket and retrieved the necklace he'd taken off of the doll. He briefly glanced down at it, wondering if Bumblebee had noticed it's absence, but the boy hadn't said anything or made any indications anything was missing or amiss. He tightened his fist around it before quickly slipping it over his head and safely tucking it under his shirt. Looking up Sam's brown eyes meet a pair of hard blue optics in the rear view mirror. The piercing eyes asked no questions, nor offered any answers, just considered the boy thoughtfully. Something Sam was frankly getting tired of.

The three traveled in silence as Optimus drove down the near empty highway. Mikaela didn't even bother trying to instigate a conversation she just laid her head against the cool pane of class and gazed out the window. Sam fidgeted, horrible scenarios playing in his head as he was plagued with guilt of the capture of his parents and best friend. Although he knew he wouldn't have been able to do anything if he had been there, he still felt remorseful.

"There is no room for guilt; we must continue to move forward." Optimus's deep voice penetrated the darkened silence.

Sam shrugged with a frown. "It's a human thing."

"Yes, yes it is." Optimus replied in an almost inaudible whisper.

"I think they found us." Mikaela squeaked as she pointed out the window.

The mass of black vans slowly drew in and surrounded the big rig on all sides. Sam jumped around, searching but unable to see an escape. They were trapped. The cabin suddenly started shaking as Optimus calmly unbuckled his seat belt, instructing the teens to follow suit. Having no other choice Sam and Mikaela did so. Optimus looked at each teen before nodding to himself. "Things are about to get bumpy. Hold on tight."

Mikaela opened her mouth to ask why when they felt the shift. The sound of gears and scraping metal, and then they were sitting on a shoulder. A giant shoulder attached to a giant metal alien. They must have been three stories up, each gripping on a piece of metal for dear life. A head turned to them and Sam was shocked that the face looked completely humanoid. Optimus's glowing blue eyes looked them over for a brief second before the enormous metalloid alien started running, with each step gears whirled and he left a small crack in the pavement. Wind whipped in Sam's face, blinding the boy when Mikaela's long black hair flicked into his face. Sam glanced behind as Optimus ran with the humans on his shoulder watching the dark trucks still in purist, but they could not keep up with the Autobot leader. They soon fell behind and for a brief moment Sam relaxed. It was terrifyingly exciting, riding on the shoulder of a metal alien and if Sam hadn't have had a glimpse of the beaten up Barricade he was quite certain he would have passed out from shock.

A bright spotlight assaulted Sam's sensitive eyes as a helicopter flew dangerously close to the jogging alien. Squinting and holding a hand up to block most of the offending light Sam felt his stomach clench. Optimus ducked under a bridge to avoid the flying spy in the sky and with an athletic agility Sam would have never guess anything constructed of metal was capable off, he jumped into the air and swung up into the beams of the bridge. Sam held his breath and looked over at Mikaela as the helicopter dipped low to pass under the bridge the searchlight sweeping the ground. He let out a relived sigh as it passed under them.

'_The humans are giving me trouble.'_ Jazz's voice growled out, the sound coming from Optimus large ear.

'_I've lost mine around some warehouses.'_ Ratchet reported._ 'Locked on your coordinates and headed your way.'_

'_Roget that, Autobots fall in.' _Optimus commanded.

Mikaela had leaned in to gaze at the large ear, when her sweaty palms slipped against the smooth metal and she was falling, stopped only by Sam who noticed her slip seconds after. His own hands where slick with perspire and he could feel his fingers cramping at the weight of them both. Below him Mikael wiggled as she clawed at his sleeve, begging him not to drop her. Sam looked up at Optimus whose blue eyes looked remorseful, eyes wide Sam silently shook his head, eyes pleading with the giant leader. His quiet pleads where met with a chuckle.

"Baby birds must be pushed from the nest to learn to fly."

His fingers gave way and slipped off the cool metal. He was falling, Mikaela screams just below him, but he couldn't look away from the Autobot leaders who starred as his descending figure on his journey to the ground. His limbs flailed around as the winds cradled him in air but he didn't scream out in terror like his fellow teen. Something deep inside of his chest assured him he'd survive this. When a cool metallic hand smoothly closed over his thin body, tightly encasing him in metal he smiled briefly.

Bumblebee!

The scout had transformed at the last second, a human teen lightly griped in each hand as he slid across the ground. Sparks flying as his metal chest rubbed against the pavement. He ignored the pain, releasing the humans as he slid to a stop. His smaller, human, form jumping off of his metal form's shoulder to run to his charge and check the boy for any injuries. Sam's eyes where wide, his mind buzzing with adrenaline. The loud blaring of sirens and blinding spotlights coupled with the sudden arrival of men in black armor all with guns trained at his chest. Sam swore loudly, again with the guns!

Without so much as a warning Sam was tackled to the ground and roughly hand-cuffed and dragged away from the yellow Camaro. From the corner of his eyes Sam watched Mikaela and human Bee Also hand-cuffed and also hauled away from the larger Bumblebee. Bumblebee started to struggle and grunt out in pain as his other body was smarmed by men, in what looked like black ghost buster outfits with fire extinguishers. If he wasn't so angry, Sam would have found it hilarious. When one of the helicopters shot at the mech, the human Bee cried out in pain holding his wrist where the mech was shot. Sam struggled against the tight grip of his captors, wanting to help his guardian. The mech was assaulted from all directions as more harpoons where shot at him and he was strung to the ground.

"Stop hurting him. He's not fighting back." Sam screamed at the top of his lungs as the human bee, beside him fell to the ground, as his metal form did.

Two pair of bright blue eyes gazed at him, each seeming to apologize. Sam wanted to run to each and tell them they had nothing to apologize for. He was the one that failed them, but he couldn't. Try as he might he couldn't wiggle from the grasp two of the agents had him in. He could only helplessly watch as the bigger form was covered in what he could only image was a freezing agent. Mikaela silently sobbed behind him, her head hung low.

"Ladiesman217?" A familiar voice called over all the noise.

Sam was violently lurched around as he came face-to-face with a foreign man in a dark black suit. A cocky grin plastered on his face. Sam snarled, jerking forward in the agents grip, he wanted to rip out Simmons's throat. The older man frowned and jerked his chin and the men stopped spraying Bumblebee and backed off, although the trained guns stayed on target and Bee was still held down, but at least they weren't slowly freezing him anymore. Human Bee sucked in a deep breath from the ground and looked up at Sam with a weak smile.

A nerdy looking guy in oval glasses that Sam didn't think belonged in a suit waved a Geiger counter over Mikaela and then him. His thin lips pursing as the device beeped crazily, the black dial pointing to the far right red zone. The lackey turned to Simmons who clapped his hands happily. Sam chuckled internally, the man was basically the Arabians bitch, he almost couldn't contain his disgust as images assaulted his mind and he wished he hadn't have thought of that.

"Are you experiencing any flue like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?" Simmons said as his beady eyes slid over the two teens bodies.

Sam frowned deeply, stepping away from the man with the foreign device, feeling once again violated. "Whoa way out of line, please man, wait for our first date." Mikaela chuckled, a tiny bit of tension lifted from her face, but became solemn once more as she looked over at Bumblebee who was currently starring in horror at his other self which had stopped moving.

Simmons's face contorted and he turned to the long haired girl. "You in the training bra shut it."

"Don't talk to her like that, you have no-."

Simmons reached into his jacket and pulled out a badge, waving it in front of the teens with a sneer. "See this? This is my I-can-do-anything-and-get-away-with-it badge."

* * *

><p>Song used_ They by Jem<p>

Cricketedy- Guess what it's not a word….strange I thought it was…best to describe a rocking chair.

*cough* I apologize for the previous chapter!

**Thank you to my faithful 4 reviewers! Guess what I got two new ones!**

Sub0chick**-** first as always! Seriously how do u do that. I am in awe! I'm glad you like this and continue to review habitually. Makes me smile! *sigh* I hope the spelling and grammar is better in this one! Aww Miles and Barricade aren't in this one! But they will be in the next!

Faith Robin- CRAP! I didn't think of that...well snap and I can't return ur gift…. *Sigh*…Humm let me scower the internet for a link to it...And I cannot wait till after New years..hehe Cinematic Adventure..I'l try not to embarrass u!...Too much

Talltree-san- *cries* don't remind me….I HATED when Jazz dies! He does need love…..and lots of it.

Keishinaruka- *face palm* Oh snap I made ur head rush..i have failed as an author…maybe I need a longer break I pray this ch is better! I can tell u now the 'evil ones'…hum it isn't a ones but a one…I bet that's horribly confusing but that's all I'm saying! I also think I suck at writing action scenes I believe that is my problem.

Mister E- Ur review had me rolling in laughter Barricade pull a jet fire and switch sides and then be prowl…..O_O! Oh snap! Ur brain must be a fun place to reside in! Prime is prime! And now EVERYTHING makes sense…..forever! hahaha

Slivblue- some action *blush* I think I'm better at that then action action….gods its hard! Although expect….the unexpected XD


	10. Chapter 10

"It's a twin thing …..You wouldn't understand"- Ok WTF I'm a twin and I don't get this! However I do own a shirt that says this. I'm a hypocrite.

This is going to be a long chapter! Like twice the normal! (almost 4k) I get stupid happy when four people review! Four is like my ultimate favorite number. I'll have a heart attack if 16 people ever review on the same chapter! Oh and this is really face-paced….soo read carefully! Also I may not post a ch this coming Tuesday but will the next So this is early for NEW YEARS!

* * *

><p>◊<strong>MafiaFormers<strong>

Chapter 10

"AHHhhhhhhhhhh!"

Miles huddled in the corner, his green eyes wide and hands shaking. Dark circles accented his tired looking face. He wanted out. He wanted to go home. He just wanted to screams to stop.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

At first he thought he'd be able to curl up and sleep on the bed Barricade had been forced to vacate, and he had just managed to lull his brain when the screaming had started. Now he sat back in the corner, muttering formulas and equations under his breath just to keep him sane. It normally worked; he always muttered equations when picked on or formulas when punched. But this? This was pure torture, hearing another's agony and having the inability to do nothing. What little mind he had left Miles wondered if this was his torture or Barricades? If they were both supposed to break? The throaty screams continued as Miles lost track of time, his body relaxing in the silences and tensing at the screams.

He felt exhausted, and he knew his only relief would be when he fell unconscious. He prayed it would be soon. The screams died down and Miles sat listening intensely, his body lax but prepared to tense at any second. When the silence deepened Miles felt a rush roll over him. He counted to sixty, and still nothing. A soft smile played over his lips as he fell into an exhausted sleep.

)◊*oo~_~oo*◊(

"Squishy!"

Miles groaned and tiredly waved the voice away. He didn't want to get up. He was too tired and too warm. Something shifted and he fell. Startled he tensed, groaning again as his muscles protested at the use. His mind finally caught up to him and he sat up, turning to his left to stare at Barricade. The man sat next to him, his left leg bent and right leg crossed. Miles eyes hurriedly roamed over said man, looking for any injuries, blood, bumps or bruises. The only indications Barricade had had any discomfort was his damp hair and a few black curls that stuck to his forehead. His shackles where also missing, but the man looked too worn out to even move.

"Get a good hard look." Barricade drawled.

Miles sputtered and with a shaky hand reached out to touch the alien before jerking his hand back at the last second. "You're alive."

"You seem so disappointed." Barricade mocked.

Miles blinked. "But all that screaming. I thought-."

"Human you'd also scream for your god if they barbarically set your bones." Barricade snarled his nose crinkling.

"Set your bones? You mean they _were_ fixing you?" Miles asked incredibly.

Barricade snorted and shifted, his deep red eyes looking past Miles shoulder and out into the empty cell. "For a self-proclaimed genius you don't catch on too quickly. Yes they were _'fixing'_ another part of me."

Miles looked down at his hands, he was reeling, and too much was going on at once. "Are you better now?"

Barricade studied the human in front of him before sighing loudly and allowing a smile to appear on his face. "No, only the outer shell is 'fixed.' But once I'm free I can easily reboot the rest."

Miles nodded and looked longingly at the door. That was the thing; how did they get free? His thoughts drifted to Sam. The last time he'd seen his best friend was almost two days ago, he hoped his bestie was ok and not in some cell in an unknown location. Like he was. His eyes moved to Barricade, Miles knew about the alien's family but what about friends? Did he have any?

"Do you have any-?"

"Do you know a Judy with red hair and loud annoying voice?" Barricade interrupted, his louder voice drowning out the teens. He could see the human processing information and he could smell the fear radiating off the teen meat bag. If he didn't distract it, it might start asking him questions.

Miles paused before nodding. "That sounds like Sam's mom! Did you see her?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I hadn't" Barricade pointed out.

Miles chuckled sheepishly. "Oh right."

"So Ladiesman217 parental unit is also held here." Barricade muttered.

Miles blinked at the name, once again brushing off Barricade's strange way of speaking. "How do you know Sam's eBay account?" A thought occurred to Miles that he desperately wished he hadn't have contemplated! Was Barricade stalking Sam? Where aliens after his best friend? That seemed the only logical reason; they had his parents and best friend but not said boy. So this had to be a trap to lure him in. Miles sucked in a breath and turned to stare at the older man.

"Samuel Witwicky, Grandson of Archibald Witwicky." Barricade said automatically, before turning to look at the fleshy blond child. "How do you know him?"

"He's my best friend." Miles stated blankly as she edged away from the alien.

"Of course." Barricade yelled triumphantly, causing the boy to fall back startled. "That's how they'll capture them. That bug recently became his guardian and if they get the boy, they'll have the bug and then the team will come after him. Why didn't I think of that?"

Miles guarded Barricade wearily as he slowly crawled away from the mattress and black haired alien. What little he got of Barricade's statement confirmed his feelings, this _was_ a trap and he was the bait, however it also proved Barricade wasn't the instigator, but it still didn't answer how Barricade knew Sam. Miles squeezed his eyes shut, a light throbbing starting in his temples. He wanted out now! His ears picked up the echoing sound of footsteps, and only one pair. Now Miles was never one to condone violence and he always hated it when others attacked him, but he was going to get out of this cell if it was the last thing he'd do. Standing up on shaky legs Miles walked to the door as Barricade fell silent and watched the human curiously.

The door opened and a large man with a broad chest stood there balancing a tray of food in one hand. His dark glasses covering his eyes. Miles didn't give the man time to talk or question. His hands reached out and wrenched the tray from the larger man and swung it up into his face. Spraying food everywhere. The man stumbled back, a look of surprise on his face, that a scrawny child would attack him. Miles didn't give the man a moment to recover, knowing he'd never be able to take the man on a level playing ground; he rushed forward out of the cell and slammed the tray on the side of the man's head, his glasses flying off his face and blood splattering to the floor. Dazed and surprised the man swayed uneasily, but didn't fall down. Miles set a silent apology as he roughly kicked the man's groins and as the man fell to his knees to cover his jewels, Miles got a better grip on the tray and slammed it down on the back of the agents head, right above the neck directly on his occipital lobe, instantaneously causing the man to crumble to the floor in a messy heap. Breathing heavily Miles looked back to find Barricade leaning against the door frame grinning at him, he dropped the tray with a clatter that echoed softly down the hallway. Hastily he tugged off his blue long sleeved shirt, leaving his white undershirt. Ripping the shirt, he took the strips and started to tie the unconscious man up. Once done he stood up and looked back at Barricade who was now smiling broadly. Miles was blown away at how beautiful smiling made Barricade's face; it was a nice change to when he sneered.

"You should smile more." Miles blurted out.

"You should be more aggressive." Barricade shot back.

"I don't like violence." Miles looked down at the agent, covered in food, his face bloodied and already bruised, tired up with his shirt. He looked back at Barricade who still leaned lazily against the door way. "Are you going to help me?"

Barricade sighed loudly but bent down and gripped the agent's collar. He dragged the man inside their cell before walking out and slamming the door shut. "You may not like it but you're sure good at it."

Miles sucked in a shaky breath to calm his frantic mind. Inside his mind he was jumping for joy, he was out! Free! "Where to now?"

"You're trusting me?" Barricade asked skeptically, his smile falling as he crossed his arms.

Miles sighed heavily and ran a shaky hand through his blond hair before shrugging. "You've left the cell already and you said you knew where Sam's parents are. I'm better off sticking with you then on my own."

Barricade relaxed at the human's logic, which did make sense, he also didn't want to admit he was too weak to also make it on his own. Plus he might need the boys help later on and Miles had just proven he could take care of himself. "I don't know specifically where they went, but I saw the general direction."

Miles turned to Barricade and held out his hand. "I don't know anything about you and you clearly think of me lowly, but we need each other. Let's just get through this alive and then see what comes."

Barricade barked out a laugh but took the humans hand, Miles had earned his respect already but he wasn't about to share that, just yet. "You know, you might actually be a genius."

Miles grinned. "Told ya so."

Barricade nodded and started walking up the long hallway, Miles a step behind to his right. The hallway was bland with no colors and dim lighting. Looking like a set piece form a horror movie. Their footsteps echoed slightly. They passed around twenty cells before coming to a large iron door with a keypad on the side. Miles slapped his forehead in frustration, hating himself for not thinking of that. Of course there'd be another large door and keypad. Barricade snorted at the human and shook his head. He reached out and quickly typed in the code he'd memorized last time. Miles looked over at him in awe but didn't say anything.

Barricade could hear the silent questions radiating off of the teen. He shrugged nonchalantly as the door beeped before opening into a larger room, empty of people but stacked full of crates, the floor littered with hundreds of wires, leading in two different directions. Barricade headed left. "I'm good with computers."

Miles nodded and followed Barricade through the large room, weaving through the stacks of boxes and trying not to trip over the wires. The man walked with determination as they followed half of the wires to the left and into a rounded tunnel. It was enormous almost three stories high and Miles would bet anything made completely out of solid concrete. Up ahead he could faintly hear the sounds of machinery, right before they reached the mouth of the tunnel, Barricade stopped and spun around. Miles crashed into the man's chest, rubbing his nose he growled angrily at the alien.

"What was that-."

"You're about to see some strange things." Barricade said huskily.

Miles stepped back, Barricade actually looked worried, his red eyes softened. "Stranger than a man with red eyes?"

"Yes." Barricade said crisply. "I need to you remain calm."

"Maybe a hint will make me less likely to freak." Miles suggested.

Barricade bit his lips and glanced over his shoulder before turning back to Miles. "We're going to get my other form and then retrieve Sam's parents."

"That's understandable. What's so wrong are you green?" Miles tried to joke, but his smile fell when Barricade's forehead wrinkled. Miles decided he much preferred the man to smile. Miles slapped the alien playfully on the shoulder. "As long as you don't eat me for breakfast I think I'll be fine."

Barricade cracked a small smile. "My other form is.…large and metal based."

"Let's just do this." Miles suggested he was starting to feel antsy.

Barricade cagily looked at Miles. He shrugged and led the boy forward into another bigger cavern. Two guards watched the entrance and where easily subdued, after that there were only four scrawny scientists all swarming around a large black and silver mech. The giant robot thing was hooked up to all the wires as the unsuspecting scientist walked around it, jotting on clipboards and glancing at computer screens. Miles glanced back at Barricade who hid behind him and another stack of boxes. Miles seriously wondered what was in all these boxes.

"That's you?" Miles hissed, pointing towards the large mech.

Barricade nodded, putting a finger up to his lips to silence the boy. Miles looked back at Barricade with uncertainty, it was hard to think of the human man behind him as the same as the ginormous mech lying on the table ahead. It seemed too unreal. Not to mention it would be close to impossible to hide something of that size. Said Mech suddenly opened its eyes, which Miles was surprised where the same striking red as human Barricade's. The Mech sat up triggering the scientists to cry out in alarm and run for the only exit, that Barricade and Miles where currently positioned in front of. Barricade calmly knocked out each squint that passed, heaving their limp bodies to the side and walking towards his other form. He fluently climbed up the Mech's leg and when it lowered its metal head he reached up and put his hands on either side of its face. Miles silently watched from afar, feeling out of place and completely baffled that both the small human and Mech where the same being split in two parts. It would take him a while to fully wrap his head around that. The Mech looked up from human Barricade and met Miles eyes and once again Miles was struck by the deep red that gazed back at him.

"It is done." The voice sounded like Barricaded only harsher, and suited the Mech.

"That's it?" Miles asked surprised.

Neither answered him. Human Barricade slide back down the Mech's leg and stepped back as the Mech stood up to his full height, his eyes never leaving Miles. The Mech was built with the same body structure as human Barricade and his features where the same only slightly harsher and made of metal. Only the claws bothered Miles and that due to watching too many Jason movies. Both sides of Barricade looked at Miles; two pairs of stunningly red eyes guarded his reactions. Yes, he was shocked. Yea, he was a bit terrified but most of all he wanted more. Wanted to know much more about both Barricades.

"Wow."

"Told ya so." Both Barricades drawled.

The Mech shuttered before caving in on himself. It took only seconds and then, there sat a police car, which totally fit the human Barricade's police uniform. Miles walked forward, inspecting the car with his jaw open. Human Barricade leaned against the driver's door, a smug grin on his face. Miles stopped when he saw writing on the left side of the car that wasn't on the right.

"To punish and enslave." Miles read-aloud, raising an eyebrow back at the black haired alien.

Barricade actually looked embarrassed for a moment, absent-mindly rubbing his lower back. Miles couldn't stop the stupid grin on his face as it hit him. "A tramp stamp!"

Barricade bristled, a slight blush rising on his cheeks. "I-I-I was young and drunk."

"Pfft." Miles tried to suppress his laughter but he couldn't it was just too hilarious. "Do both of you have that."

Barricade averted his eyes and climbed into the driver's seat. Miles took his tense silence as an affirmation, which only increased his mirth. He reached out to open the passenger door and frowned when it wouldn't open. He rapped on the glass and glared inside at Barricade who was leaning against the steering wheel with a smug grin. Miles crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, glancing around Miles chewed on his lower lip. What if more agents came? The door clicked open and opened itself, lightly bumping against his legs. Miles smiled as he climbed in the car, puffs of warm air blowing in his face causing him to giggle.

"Ok, ok now let's go get Sam's parents!"

Barricade grinned toothily as the engine purred to life. Miles jumped as his seat beat wrapped over him and clicked itself in. Barricade was looking out the window as if he was in the grand prixx. A look Miles didn't like.

"Hold on to your organs." Barricade called as the car sped forward.

He screamed like a terrified little girl, because frankly he was petrified. Barricade sped put of the large cavern and raced into the large room knocking over boxes and running over wires, heading to the right this time. Miles gripped the door handle as his nails dug unit the leather seats, he was so scared he couldn't even utter a sound. The other tunnel looked the same only instead of Barricade's form strapped to a large table another even larger mech was hooked up. Barricade screeched to a halt, Miles slamming his head on the dashboard in the process. The five scientist and ten guards in the room paused and turned to gape at the two in the dirty cop car.

"Gods man, warn me before-."

"Get Out!" Barricade growled fiercely.

Miles was so shocked at the fierceness of the black haired aliens command, he complied without complaint. Barricade stepped out of himself and stumbled forward a look of sheer horror and regret etched on his face. He launched himself over the hood of the car and grabbed Miles head, covering his ears as a loud screech echoed the caved from the police car. The scientists and guards fell to the ground writhing in pain before succumbing to the noise and passing out. Barricade let go of Miles who felt dizzy but otherwise fine.

"Father!" He choked out.

"That's your dad?" Miles gasped.

"We gotta get him outa here." Barricade whispered his badass facade slipping as he turned to gaze deeply at Miles.

Miles smiled and looked up at Barricade's father while trying not to feel intimidated but that didn't work very well. He was ginormous, bigger even then his son who seemed so much taller in comparison. Miles languidly walked towards the computers the other Mech was connected too, Barricade followed behind gazing over his shoulder as Miles looked over the screens. Freeing Barricade's father was the least Miles could do for the alien for helping him escape.

"Stop it."

"I didn't say anything." Barricade retorted.

"I can hear you thinking, it's annoying." Mikes shot over his shoulder as he started fiddling with the computers and controls. Finally pulling down a large leaver he sighed in relief as the computer shut down the cooling process that had held Barricades father frozen in place. The giant black Mech's legs gave out as the cords attached to him dropped off with loud hisses. Barricades own Mech form lurched forward transforming in seconds to catch his limp father, gently lowering him to the ground. Miles watched as both parts of Barricade watched their father with worry, frowning as he looked around.

"Where's his other form?"

"It was destroyed." Barricade grunted. Human Barricade pointed to a door on the far side as he wondered over to his other half which had started to check over the larger mech. "The parental units where brought this way so they're most likely down there."

Miles nodded curtly and took off in a run, snagging a clipboard on his way. Luckily there wasn't a keypad and he was easily able to slip through. It was a mirror image of the long hall of cells he and Barricade had been kept in. Miles jogged down the long hallway stopping at the last cell.

"Judy!" Miles called out happily as be wrenched open the cell door.

Said women looked up and beamed happily. Judy raced forward and enveloped her son's best friend. She quickly looked him over babbling incoherently with worry. Her husband smiled fondly at Miles and pulled his frantic wife off the boy. Miles nodded at the two and held open their cell door. Too which he tossed in two more guards and slammed the door shut. He grinned down at the clipboard he'd dropped after surprise-attacking the guards, who knew it could be such a deadly weapon?

"Where's Sam?" Judy asked.

Miles looked at his second parents; both looked exhausted and slightly frenzied. Miles deeply breathed in before giving the speedy explanation. They were at a government facility taken by some government sector, this was just a giant trap for Sam and Barricade was an alien with two forms. He then went on to explain they had found Barricade's father, but he was unable to transform back. Judy and Ronald took it fairly well, which Miles took gladly. He didn't want panicked parents.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of them." Judy said with a sweet smile as Miles lead them down the long hallway. He laughed nervously.

* * *

><p>Now I know what you're thinking….WTF! hehe yes You did read right. That actually happened! For some reason writing Barricade and miles is sooo much easier and Fun-er than Bumblebee and Sam! I think Miles had the potential to be BADassed! And Sam just comes off as whiney and snarky….but eh that's just me!<p>

Silvblue- Awww well I hope I can convert you to miles/barricade! I love them even more than bee/sam! Fan girl ON!

Keishinaruka- *facepalm* still some ugh! I tried for this on so hopefully it's better! Simmons is the BOMB and kinda BA in the second movie….I do plan to incorporate that however I still feel even though he's BA he's still kinda jerk. *sigh* I know I took tooo long and Yes my Christmas was great! My family is crazy when we get together! I'm totally giving my siblings away if you want one! Oh ur reviews rock so here's my gift for the new year a freakin LONG chapter! I know ur a bit skeptical about Barricade/Miles so maybe this might help ease u into it

Faith Robin- Faith…just give up on me! There's no hope! I'm a lost cause! And Ur stuck with me…LUCKY YOU!

Talltree-san- Yeah it would truly! I have a twin and we look nothing alike but whenever she gets hurt I feel so bad! *shutter* TO see someone else with ur face in a coffin. Oh snap I'd pass out COLD! No no no it's not morbid at all! I think it's a nice fresh perspective!

Sub0chick- NOOOOO u weren't the first to review, but you did review to which I am very thankful for! Prime will come around….eventually but not before a huge plot twist! *squeal* I'm soo glad u caught those looks….no one else commented on that so I was a little disappointed! Tell me what you think of Barricade and Miles!

**Thanks for reading HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	11. Chapter 11

www. epicfail. com/ 2011/ 04/ 23/ remix-win/ ... and now everything makes sense!

This might have some errors I'm super tired but I had to post it tonight! Sorry in advance!

* * *

><p>◊<strong>MafiaFormers<strong>

Chapter 11

Judy and Ronald took everything Miles said pretty well, except for when Judy started threatening to attack Sector Seven with her metal bat, something Miles knew she'd do if given the chance. The only they knew was the sectors name and their boss Simmons who Ronald described as eccentric and slightly manic. Pre-warning his best friend parents again, Miles led them into the bigger room, exiting the hallway of cells. Barricade had located a large gurney and strapped his father's still lifeless body. He turned as the three humans entered the room giving Sam's parents brief bow.

"My designation is Barricade." He exclaimed politely.

Judy smiled brightly, tugging her husband's arm, leading him towards the mech and human, Miles trailing behind baffled Barricade even knew how to be polite. "Miles you led us to believe he was rude. This young man is perfectly polite." Judy chided Miles who ducked his head, muttering curses towards the alien.

Mech Barricade folded in on himself to his alt form as human Barricade opened the back doors. "It is true, I can be rude but never to my elders. My father would have stripped my aft."

"Kiss ass." Miles muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Judy chuckled fondly as she climbed in the back seat, Ronald patting Barricades shoulder as he followed his wife in. Shutting the door Barricade turned to find Miles already fiddling with the large trailer to hook it on the back of Barricade. With a triumphant yell he connected the hitch and gave Barricade a thumbs up to which the man returned a mock salute. They climbed in as the engine roared to life.

"How are we going to escape when we have no clue where we are? Not to mention theirs a giant robot being pulled around by a cop car. We'll defiantly be incognito!" Miles pointed out.

Barricade flashed Miles a cheeky grin as everyone's seat-belts buckled them in. Judy giggled in excitement as Ronald sighed heavily, only Miles looked panicked. He knew that look, and his stomach didn't like what followed.

"Hold on." Barricade called as the vehicle jerked forward and a neck-breaking speed.

"Oh Gods." Miles screamed over Judy and Ron's cries of excitement.

* * *

><p>Sam glared out the window of the large helicopter as it lightly touched down on top of the Hoover damn. Bee silently sat beside him his chin to his chest and eyes glassy. Mikaela sat bythe other window her nails nervously tapping. Nobody wanted to approve the subject of last night. In front of the three teen sat two computer nerds. Well that's what Sam got from what they told him; Maggie the blonde worked for Secretary Keller doing Intel and apparently she intercepted a strange transmission which she was unable to decode, so she took it to Glenn the hefty black man besides her. From there they cracked the codes and found it was a transmission sent from the IP address of a Starscream to a Soundwave. Bumblebee mumbled both where Deceptions the sworn enemies of Autobots. No one questioned and thankfully Glenn and Maggie let it be. Sector Seven then proceed to kidnap both, which was why they were on the same helicopter ride. Apparently it was pick up alien sympathizer day. Once the helicopter touched down the five occupants were ushered out onto the empty Hoover dam. Which was surprisingly since it was a popular tourist attraction, why, Sam was never sure. Personally visiting a concrete wall holding back tons of water never sounded like a fun family vacation.<p>

"What they get you three for?" Maggie yelled over the engines as they slowly died down to a soft hum.

Sam glanced over at Bee who still looked unresponsive; Mikaela gave him a reassuring smile over the other boys back. As the group stumbled out of the helicopter all five low on sleep and energy Sam spoke up.

"I bought a car, which had a body in the trunk, turns out it was an alien robot."

"Wow!" Glen mouthed.

Sam shrugged nonchalantly, watching Bee wearily. "Who knew?"

The sun was blazing down on the five as they stumbled forward on top of the damn. Up ahead a small platoon of military men stood at attention as a man paced in front of them shouting commands, to which they barked back standard replies. Sam grabbed Bee's right arm as Mikaela latched onto his left, together they followed Maggie and Glenn towards the military team. Both teens where surprised there wasn't a gaggle of Sector agents pointing guns at them, like at the bridge, but neither wanted to voice their weariness. The captain greeted them with a salute. Sam wished it where Simons then he'd have an excuse to punch the cocky grin off his face.

"We were sent to escort you five to the bunker below." The commander stated.

Sam's eyes snapped up as he regarded the commander, and he internally hated himself. This man wasn't to blame and was probably clueless about what was truly going on but that didn't stop is mouth. He just had to go and shoot the messenger. Luckily no one was around, or unluckily they'd never find his body.

"We're not going any were with you until I get my car!" Sam screamed, feeling like a bratty kid at the candy store.

The commander stiffened but his eyes looked sympathetic. "I'm Captain Lennox, Will Lennox." He said extending his hand.

Sam;s shoulders instantly deflated as his cheeks burnt up with embarrassment. Thankfully no one snickered or laughed. He wasn't so sure he'd be able to hold in much more.

Mikaela jumped forward and shook his hand. "I'm Mikaela, this is Bumblebee, Maggie, Glenn and-."

"Sam." He blurted out.

Lennox nodded and turned to indicate his men. "My team and I will take good care of you."

"As well as Sector Seven has so far?"

Will frowned but his eyes turned to Bee, who still looked as if in shock. "We all understand what's going down and we don't work for Sector Seven. My men and I are part of NEST."

It was as if he'd been given an electric shock. Bee launched himself forward, his blue eyes bright. He didn't say anything as he stood in front of the captain but his entire aura wiggled with excitement. Will chuckled fondly and ruffled the boys black hair. Sam exchanged curious glances with Mikaela; it was strange to see the normally serious scout acting like a puppy. Glenn and Maggie looked equally as confused. The soldiers under the captain's command shared secret smiles.

"We're a special ops team that's been working with the Autobots to track down any rouge Decepticons. After Sector Seven picked up Barricades trashed form, and the Big man sent us a SOS we knew something was up. So we posed as a team for hire."

"Optimus sent you?" Sam questioned.

Lennox nodded at the boy. "You think he'd let a bunch of kids walk into the lion's den without protection?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Well, actually-."

A loud siren angrily blared out as flashing lights exploded everywhere. The damn rocked as an explosion went off on the bottom. Everyone flew to the wall and looked down at the plume of gray smoke. Distance voices could be heard yelling. A cop car jumped out of the smoke, Bee yelled in exclamation at the sight of the car. The cop car pulled a trailer with something large covered in a white tarp. Sam could only watch as the car sped away a cloud of dust in its wake.

"That was-." Bee nodded frantically, his blue eyes glued on the horizon.

Glenn threw his hands in the air in exasperation. A walkie-talkie on Lennox's shoulder went off. He muttered into it for a second before cursing loudly and kicking the ground. A burly black man approached his captain and they hissed at each other before the man's face paled. Sam waved his arms, hating to be out of the loop.

"What's going on?"

"NBE1, was taken by NBE2 along with your family, kid." Simmons said from behind.

Sam stalked forward towards the Arabian man fully intent on knocking him out. Lennox stepped in front of Sam, blocking the smug bastard from view. He tried to walk around but the captain kept intercepting him. Mikaela's face was darkened but she clutched at Bumblebee's arm, the two where also blocked by the black man who conversed with Lennox previously. Will barked out an 'Epps' and the black man stood down but said captain didn't move in front of Sam. Bee walked over to the teen and pulled him away from the captain, walking Sam away from the group. Once a safe distance away he whispered into Sam's ear. Sam's eyes widened before he launched himself at Sector Seven's leader. Will caught him mid-jump, latching onto his abdomen as the teen flailed about.

"Let me GO! I'll kill you!"

"Sam what's going on." Mikaela asked frantically.

Still in the captains arms Sam continued to wiggle about his blazing eyes never leaving Simmons. Oh what he'd give for a dark alley way at that moment. "Barricade just escaped with Megatron, Miles and my Parents!" Sam screamed.

Mikaela who was closest to Simmons gritted her teeth, turned and punched the man in his tan face. Simmons stumbled back as Sam stopped fighting against Will. The Arabian glared angrily at the teenage girl who looked thoroughly pleased with herself. Epps snickered loudly.

"You said they'd be safe and liars get punished." She replied smugly.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah Happy Tuesday! And see you next! If not earlier but I make no promises<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

Mister E- Of course I reply I'd be a jerk not too! Yeah you to my Bones reference! Haha Barricade would make an….interesting booth so that makes miles Bones by default! XD *sigh* I'd like to answer your questions but you'll have to wait until the next ch for better clarification!

Faith Robin- haha ur extremely stubborn…do u even like slash! And dude that's what BBF's are for silly

Talltree-san- Yep a tramp stamp…I KNOW I soo wanted one too…but now I have on one my hip….less trash-ish! Hehe Like a fungus….that totally describes Miles!

ILovePepsi2- Love the name by the way! I agree coke is too sugary tasting for me! Aww ur in love! I feel so honored well I'll do my best to maintain the love! Well thank you soo much for reviewing and I hope this meets every expectation you might have about it!

Thanks again!


	12. Chapter 12

"Strawberry jam one of the world's deadliest poisons"

**I don't want to quit this story but I'm having a hard time writing the rest, which is weird because I have the ending chapters and just need to connect them! *sigh* so please be patience as I try to sort out my mind! Also on a Happier NOTE AHPPY VALENTINES DAY! Yeah LOVE! 3**

* * *

><p>◊<strong>MafiaFormers<strong>

Chapter 12

Putting manliness aside, Miles will freely admit he was terrified for his life when Barricade burst through a wall at top speed. His legs cramped and fell asleep, feeling like hundreds of needs where poking him. His breaths coming in fast and shallow gulps as he tried to explain to his brain that he was perfectly alright, not that his brain actually believed him. However Miles firmly denied screaming at the top of his lungs like a terrified little school girl, although Judy claimed to have recorded it on her phone. Luckily for him, she didn't know how to access youtube. Barricade looked smug at having caused the squishy such roller coaster of emotions, while the parents in the back seat where flushed with wide, excited eyes.

"Can we _never_ do that again?" Miles croaked out, his voice raspy and harsh.

"Lighten up." Ron called from the back seat as Judy giggled like a teenager again, leaning on her husband's shoulder.

Miles looked back at his best friends parents and sighed dramatically at Barricades raised eyebrows. "We must listen to our elders."

"Stupid aliens and their fast cars and smug smiles." Miles grumbled as he folded his arms and slumped down in his seat.

He watched the barren scenery wiz by as Barricade continued zooming through the desert at top speed. Going fast didn't terrify him nearly as much as breaking through a brick wall did. Miles relished the thought of never doing that again, but he suspected that being friends with an alien made it a likely occurrence to happen again.

"What do we do now? We broke your dad and Sam's parents out, what now?" Miles asked after a lengthy silence and the laughter had died down.

Barricade gripped the steering wheel tight, as his forehead crinkled. "We're not safe anywhere. My own fraction has been taken over and since my father was missing in action there was no one to replace him, so the position went to his second-in-command a cowardly Mech who's just a puppet for another. Not to mention the Autobots will continue to hunt me down and now the humans will be after us."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Miles growled, but looked out the window biting his lower lip in worry.

"Where are we heading?" Judy piped up from the back seat.

Barricade looked back at the red headed women and smiled assuringly. "I have a place, more like a warehouse in Mission city. We can rest up peacefully and I can check on my father before we make any other plans, but I think first on our list would be to rescue Samuel and the female from the Autodolts."

Miles snickered at the name while Judy nodded solemnly. "They won't hurt him, will they?" Ron put a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

Barricade shook his head, his curly black hair whipping around. "No, they're more likely to step on him." He sighed heavily. "Autobots are harmless to humans."

Miles wanted to question but he fell silent as Barricade pursed his lips tightly. Wanting to comfort the clearly distraught alien Miles smiled softly as he reached out and stroked the dashboard before giving it a gentle pat and leaning back into his seat. He saw Barricade smile from the corner of his eye as he fell into a dreamless slumber.

"I'll get them back, all of them." Barricade whispered.

)*o*(

Will Lennox wearily regarded the young teen in front of him as Simmons clutched his face, being the only guard on the dam at the moment all the men listened to him before Simmons, so even though the man was shouting to have Sam and Mikaela restrained no one moved a muscle. Will's dark brown eyes slid over to the small Autobot, who looked visibly shaken, only training kept his lips shut but as he passed the dark haired boy he gripped his shoulder.

"I think we got off to a bad start." Simmons growled as he glared at the two teens, readjusting his suit. Although he'd like nothing more than to throw both teens off the dam at the moment, the skinny girl first, he had to act like the adult in the scenario, live and let go. The fact all the soldiers where siding with the kid might have made him a bit more forgiving.

"I will beat you with your own arm."

Sam growled incoherently at the agent and frowned when the man walked in the opposite direction towards a door which he opened to reveal a staircase descending into the dam. "What you're about to see is totally classified."

Glenn and Maggie jumped excitedly at the word classified and where scrambling towards the stairs, half of Will's team following the pair behind Simmons as the man started droning on about the creation of the dam and how it was built to keep things out as well as conceal certain aspects in. Mikaela hesitantly followed after glancing at Sam with question, Epps following close behind her congratulating the girl on her punch. Leaving Sam, Bee and Will on top of the dam.

"We'll get them back." Lennox promised, Sam barely nodded in recognition.

"Why?" The boy whispered in confusion. "Why is this happening?"

Bumblebee looked crestfallen. "It's been going on for eons."

Will nodded solemnly, Sam snapped his attention to the captain as he stepped forward. "Why are you working for them?" Bee's eyes widened in surprise at Sam's rude comment, but softened as the boy continued. "They attached Bee and kidnapped my family and friends."

"My loyalty goes first and foremost to the Autobots and riding the planet of all Decepticons." Will stated formally as he waved towards the door, indicating Sam and Bee go through first.

The further down they traveled, Simmons' voice drifting up as he continued talking about the first seven founders and how they'd found something and then built the dam around it, Bumblebee started getting fidgety. Sam honesty stopped listening not caring in the least what the pompous ass had to say; in fact he'd like nothing more to shut the man up, preferably with another fist to the face. By the twenty third level down, Sam's legs honestly hurt and he was thankful they were going down not up. Bumblebee looked ready to tear his eyes out of his socket, which Sam prayed he wouldn't because the eyeless doll freaked him out the first time. His neck burned where the chain around his neck hung, the small cube feeling like a ton around his neck. Simmons opened a door and the group traveled into a large tunnel littered in turned over boxes, unconscious scientists and tire marks.

"This is how you handle a situation?" Sam asked dryly.

"Barricade's a successful escape artist, only a high-tech Cybertron cell could have held him." Bumblebee defended.

Simmons frowned as one man come to whisper in his ear before hurrying away quickly to assist in cleaning the place up. "It seems NBE2 didn't escape, your friend Miles did most of this."

"Miles?" Sam and Mikaela gasped.

Simmons's smiled smugly as he crossed his arms, his smile faltered when the action aggravated his forming bruise. Sam scoffed at the Sector Seven agent. "Take us to Bumblebee."

"Listen kid."

"I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but that was Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, who escaped and now has my best friend and parents. Miles wouldn't run off with evil robotic aliens."

Simmons chuckled as Will's NEST team shifted uneasily at the word 'Decepticon.' "Kid there are more things at stake here then some-."

"Take me to my car." Sam screamed at the top of his lungs. At Sam's outburst all of the NEST team reached for their guns and pointed them at the nearest Sector Seven agent, three guns trained on Simmons himself, the man paled but refused to back down. Glenn and Maggie huddled together near Mikaela who looked thoroughly confused and taken back.

"We confiscated it." Simmons hissed.

"Then unconfiscate it." Sam shot back, looking over at Bee.

"I have people's lives at stake here." Simmons replied and Sam had to grudgingly give him a bit of respect for still back-talking with three loaded weapons aimed at his chest. "I can't allow that thing loose; we don't know what could happen."

"Losing not's really an option for these guys." Maggie cut it, Simmons eyes flickered to the girl geek before he sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"You wanna leave the fate of the world on the kids Camaro? Fine." He nodded stiffly and started walking out of the room and into a bigger one off to the right, most of the guns still pointed at his chest.

"WoW!" Glenn gasped as the odd group followed after Simmons, most of the soldiers dropped their guns, to look up and gape at the giant metal cube.

Hundreds of wires that snaked along the floor where attached to the cube, said cube buzzed softly in the background, as if compelling all those around to stare at it. Sam's eyes glanced over the box, partly impressed as he searched the room for the unmistakable yellow of the other half of his intergalactic friend. In the far corner Bumblebee's larger form was being restrained by various squints. Sam broke from the group gaping up at the cube, ignoring Mikaela's call to him and sprinted towards his friend, shoving the first person he saw. He couldn't believe they would be so cruel to the defenseless alien; Bee clearly wasn't resisting and only squirmed when they sprayed him with cold air.

"Get off him." Sam cried as he ran around pushing the five workers away, who backed up at the crazy look in the teen's eyes and a wave of Simmons hands.

Sam scrambled up upon the table Sector seven agents had somehow managed to force the mech on and was running his hands over his friend, his eyes wide and worried. The human Bee had come up beside him and also laid a hand upon his larger from, closing his eyes before the mech started humming.

"_We're just fine. Couple o' scrapes and bruises._

_Nothing can slow us down."_ The radio from the yellow mech softly called as the human Bee smiled at Sam.

Mikaela ran up to the boy and the alien and was about to question them, when the dam shook with an explosion, the yellow lights flickering as clouds of dust enveloped the area and alarms blared in all directions. Another blast hit the dam, shaking the area and making the girl unsteady. She wobbled in place crying out in surprised as emergency lights flashed on.

"What's going on?"

"We're under attack." Simmons yelled, men and women scrambled about but the odd group stayed half-way between the massive cube and yellow Autobot.

"We need to get outta here." Lennox yelled over the blare of the sirens. Epps stepped up to Mikaela while Will reached out and gripped Simmons's shoulder forcefully when the man tried to walk off. "Where's the nearest city, we need to meet up with reinforcements."

Simmons looked around at the chaos enfolding at his base and sighed dejectedly as another blast hit the dam. "Mission city is 22 miles away."

* * *

><p>E*oxo*3<p>

So sorry for the long wait but happy Tuesday!

**Faith Robin**- Hahahaha how do u put up with me

**Talltree-san**- Barricade with a handcuff fetish...I'm gonna keep that in mind…something will come of that!

**Sub0chick-** Snap I did jinx it ok so I unjinxs it by throwing a salt shaker over my left shoulder! Yes megs is cade's dad! Oh but wait for more it's about to get crazy! Awww thanks for saying that….I love cade and miles too personally they are my fav...i cannot wait to write more!

**ILovePepsi2**- Yeahhhhh anti-coke! I always felt Mikaela didn't play a big enough role…..and I always wanted to punch the man myself so Muahahahahha!

**LunarLacrimosa**- WoW YOU reviewed to my story...oh my it's an honor! And I think barricade has a hero complex tooo….hehe the 'bad boys' are always the ones with the white knight complex cause they ust wanna be loved!

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
